Universal Love
by Roxy-Love145
Summary: They came to earth for a superior high school learning experience. However there is a twist that may jeopardize their relationships. Read this comedic adventures with many twists and turns that will leave you on the edge of your seat. b/v g/cc k/18 17/oc *CHAPTER 15 NOW UP!*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Roxy here. This is my first story ever. This chapters kinda.. Dull. Thats just because its really used to explain things. I really hope you like it! Enjoy. **

**Universal Love**

"Bulma sweetie, Get up your gonna be late for school!"

bulma grumbled and rolled over in her bed. "Ugh, okay"

Bulma looked at the clock and immediately hopped out of bed. It was 7:50 and school started in 30 minutes.

"MOM! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

skipped into the room. "Oh I just couldn't, you looked so peaceful." Was her airy reply.

_"Sometimes she can be such a ditz"_Bulma thought to herself. "Okay so that gives me 5 minutes to shower 5 minutes to dress 10 for hair and makeup 5 to eat and 5 to get there" Bulma calculated.

Luckily she already had her clothes laid out the night before. She decided to wear her pink Hollister shirt, Khaki Juicy Couture skirt, pink converse, and pink and tan coach purse. Of course her favorite diamond juicy couture necklace and bracelet as well.

Everything went as planned time wise. She decided to put her hair in a high ponytail, she didn't feel like being bothered with it. After she ate a quick breakfast she kissed her mother on the cheek grabbed her Gucci sun glasses and sped off to school.

The first people she saw when she arrived there were Chichi and her boyfriend Goku. They've been dating since junior high and also have been two of her best friends since then.

"Hey Chi, Goku"

"Hey B!" they both replied simultaneously

"Whoa, that was weird. Maybe you two have been spending a little too much time together" Bulma laughed.

"What makes you say that?" They both replied looking confused. Bulma just laughed even harder.

"Hey B, Chi, Goku" 18 said in her monotone voice walking up to the group hand in hand with her boyfriend Krillin.

"Hey everyone" Krillin greeted "Where's Vegeta?"

Bulma rolled her eyes "I told him to meet us here, who knows where he could be" she pouted.

"And I am here woman quit your whining." Said Vegeta walking up behind Bulma.

Vegeta was Bulma's boyfriend and house guest. They got together over the summer after Yamtcha told her "They just weren't right for each other." Bulma did in fact agree with this but it still did hurt. Vegeta was just there for her.

Bulma gave him a kiss on the cheek "took you long enough"

Vegeta grunted in response. Then the bell started to ring.

"Umm guys, if we don't get to the court yard in 30 seconds we'll get demerits…. On the first day" said Krillin.

"No one cares." Vegeta simply replied

"Actually I care. Now lets go before we're late."

"Don't command me around like i'm some servant. I'm a prince." He crossed his arms.

"Yeah, prince of a planet we're not on. Therefore, no one cares. Come on lets go!"

Vegeta grumbled and picked Bulma up bridal style and took off towards the court yard.

"Wait! aren't we gonna wait for the others?"

"WE'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU B!" Chichi yelled from Goku's arms.

"Then why the hell are you yeling!" Said a very annoyed Vegeta. "Kakerott control your banshee!"

"I am not a banshee! isn't that right guys?"

Everyone was silent.

"Whatever"

They weren't the most popular groups in school but but they were well known. This is because they were far from normal. Vegeta was the prince of an alien race known as the Saiyans. Goku was also of this race and was his right hand man. They were sent to earth for a better education. All they really taught you on Vegeta-sei is how to fight. Vegeta was currently living with the Briefs family because they were such prestigious scientist and his parents felt he could learn a thing or two from them.

Goku was living with Krillin, who was just a human. Goku has been teaching him how to fight ever since he's been living with him. Goku was originally supposed to be living with the briefs family along with Vegeta. He however ended up living with Krillin because he wanted to be trained by master Roshi. Goku never gives up an opportunity to become a better fighter.

17 and 18 used to be androids created for evil and posed a great threat to the universe. Later they realized that they started off as humans and were brainwashed to be evil. They also had explosives within them and if they disobeyed their master, they'd be blown to bits. Bulma, being the genius she is, was able to remove the explosives from inside of them while letting them keep their abilities. She was also able to successfully un-brainwash them and return them to their original state. They ended of becoming friends at the end of it all.

Chichi's father is king in a far away land that oddly... no one has heard of. This making her a princess. She met Bulma through the school and Goku fell in love with her because of her cooking. She is said to be a culinary genius.

Last but not least, Bulma Briefs. She is one of the smartest women in the universe. She is the co-owner of the very successful company capsule corp where she and her father make the famous capsules and are very wealthy. There's nothing she can't invent or fix.

**A/N: **So what did you think? I know this chapter wasn't that great but I had to get introductions out the way. There's much more to come and trust me your gonna like it

**Me: **Isn't that right Vegeta?

**Vegeta: **Talk to me again I'll blast you to the next dimension.

**Me: **I know you don't mean that *Kisses Vegeta

**Vegeta: **Alright that's it! *Turns super saiyns

**Me: **0_o….. BRING IT! *Pulls out dragon sword epic battle begins

**Vegeta: **Review *shoots energy blast

**Me: **O_O


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **Me: I own Dragon ball Z. Vegeta: No you don't. Me: I** know.

**A/N: Wow 2 chapters in 1 day! I'm on a roll! Any ways enjoy.**

They all landed right in the middle of the courtyard. This didn't really faze anyone except for the freshmen who weren't used to them flying yet.

"Hey guys." Greeted 17 walking up to the group. "I've been looking for you everywhere"

"I thought you arrive with 18?" said Bulma.

"You'd think so but no." 18 shrugged.

"Alright, alright everyone quiet down. I'm Mr. Johnson your new principal." Said Mr. Johnson walking up to the podium.

"Shut up and get to the point." Yelled Vegeta.

"YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Everyone in the courtyard gasped.

"IT'S THE FIRST DAY AND I'M ALREADY HEARING YOUR SHIT! WELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

"Calm down, I don't even know you." Smirked Vegeta.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S IT!"he screamed jumping over the podium only to be held back by several teachers. "GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME!" he yelled while being carried away. Everyone just stood there in shock.

A tall woman with purple hair dressed in a suit approached the podium. "Um… okay, I'm Vice Principal Vickie. I'll be your new principal until further notice." She sighed. "Just pick up your schedules and go." she walked away shaking her head in shame.

"What a way to start our junior year." Bulma sighed while picking up her schedule.

"Its not my fault the new principal was insane." Smirked Vegeta.

"Whatever, lets just go to the computer lab so I can make our real schedules."

Everyone agreed and followed Bulma. Bulma quickly hacked into the schools database and gave everyone the classes they wanted while making sure they still had some together.

Bulma: Homeroom_3 ELA French Home EC. Gym

Vegeta:Homeroom_3 Health Spanish ELA Calculus Home EC. Gym

Chichi: Homeroom_3 Home EC. Calculus French Tech Chemistry ELA Gym

Goku: Homeroom_3 Home EC. Chemistry Spanish Tech Calculus ELA Gym

18: Homeroom_3 Calculus Chemistry ELA French Home EC. Tech Gym

Krillin: Homeroom_3 Calculus Health French Tech Home EC. ELA Gym

"Did you have to get advanced everything?" asked Krillin.

"I felt like having an easy year. I think i'll dabble in the college courses next year" Bulma smiled.

Everyone including Vegeta rolled there eyes.

"What?"

"We've got 2 minutes until home room, let's go." Said 18.

When they entered the classroom everyone was up and talking among themselves. The dope heads were smoking weed in the corner; some of the cheerleaders were practicing routines ECT. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 decided to go sit in the back while their boyfriends went elsewhere.

"Hey…. You want some blow?" one of the dope heads asked Bulma.

"No… I'd rather not"

"Aww come on, its not so bad." He took a long drag of his weed. "SEE! I dabloomagardendraggle la do…..HA!" he started foaming at the mouth and taking his clothes off.

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 all watched horrified.

"WHOOO, I'M A UNICORN!" he yelled while dancing butt naked on Bulma's desk.

They were all so mortified they couldn't even move. Vegeta just noticing the situation ran over at light speed and punched the kid square in the face. Goku and Krillin noticed the scene and ran over.

"Vegeta, whats going on?" asked Goku.

"This clown was dancing naked in front of our women!"

"WHAT!" They both screamed. In that moment Vegeta, Goku, and Krillin all jumped on the insanely high dope head. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were all too stunned to move. At that moment the teacher walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" the teacher yelled.

"NOTHING!" everyone in the classroom yelled and ran to their seats including the bloody dope head.

"I don't know why there is a naked high boy running around my classroom and quite frankly I DON'T CARE! Now shut up and listen. I'm Mrs. Hercule your homeroom teacher. I don't care what the fuck you do in here just keep it down and DON'T BOTHER ME!"

At this point everyone in the classroom was wide eyed and shocked.

"Out of every homeroom teacher in the school, we end up with the crazy one." Said Krillin.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" asked Mrs. Hercule.

"Umm, nothing."

"That's WHAT I THOUGHT!"

"Way to go on choosing a homeroom Bulma" He mumbled.

"How was I supposed to know? I just picked one." She sighed.

"Well, you should have looked more into it Bulma. Now we're stuck with this train wreck the rest of the school year."

"OH! I'm sorry chichi. I didnt realize your forged schedules were better than mine! Here's an idea, how about you re-hack into the system and change it yourself. Oh wait.. you cant!"

"Hmph" Chichi crossed her arms and turned her nose up.

"I have to go to the bathroom... but i'm not sure if i should ask for the pass" 18 looked over to the front og the classroom where the teacher was reading a book.

"Just go, whats the worst that could happen?" Chichi shrugged.

18 walked up to the front of the classroom. "Can i have the ba-"

"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BOTHERING ME?!" The teacher yelled. "Just go. Get out of my face."

18 quickly left the class room "Psyco" she said under her breath.

Bulma and chichi just looked at each other and shrugged. This was gonna be a long day.

**A/N: So, whatcha think? Review please **

**Bulma: I heard you've been hitting on my man**

**Me: Yeah…. About that *Gets up and runs away**

**Bulma: GET BACK HERE *chases me**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for the reviews. Keep em coming please!**

* * *

><p>_2nd period chemistry_<p>

When Bulma and vegeta entered the classroom everyone was already seated and the teacher was standing at the front. They immediately sat at a table.

"I see you finally decided to join us and Mr... Uh, Vegeta what exactly is your last name?"

"None of your god damn business" snapped vegeta.

"Well, now that your here I can tell you who your lab partners will be, you'll be pared with launch and Mr... uh vegeta-"

"Thats prince vegeta to you" interupted vegeta.

she rolled her eyes. "PRINCE Vegeta, you'll be with yamcha"

"I MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT!" yelled vegeta.

"I'm sorry but your lab partners are permidnant.. Prince vegeta" Smirked .

Vegeta formed a small energy ball in his hand. "You will pare me with the woman this instant!"

"Um, Of course! whatever you say prince vegeta."

Vegeta smirked.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Your really gonna get it now"

"From who, you? Bring it woman" smirked vegeta.

"From your father, wait till he hears about this."

"Damn"

"But who knows, your fathers probably too busy with Sayijn matters to even care."

Vegeta grunted.

* * *

><p>(2nd period home Ec.)<p>

"hello class i'm Ms. Hakkake, your home Ec. teacher."

everyone was still standing and talking amongst themselves.

"EVERYONE TAKE YOUR SEATS!"

Everyone in the class ran to the nearest seat except for one boy who stood in the back talking on his cell phone. walked to the back to the room grabbed him by the hair and threw him into the nearest chair.

"I SAID SIT DOWN! NOW, thats better, I hope you've chosen your seats wisely because this is where you'll be sitting for the rest of the year."

Chichi let out a sigh of relief "Good thing we sat with each other huh Goku"

"Yeah-"

"NO TALKING" Ms. Hakkake interrupted. "Now, I know its the first day but thats not to early for some work. for the next week you and a partner will be takling care of a mechanical baby. she smiled while picking up one of the babys. "you may all come up and get one now"

Every one in the class was frozen except for Chichi. "Oh, how fun! Lets find one that looks like us!" Chichi exclaimed while dragging a frozen Goku to the front of the class. "What should we name him?"

"ummm, i dont now"

" well if we were to have a baby what would you want to name him?'

"dont you think your taking this a little too far?"

"OF COURSE NOT! so, how about your granpa gohan."

"yeah i guess'

"Okay! so its settled! baby gohan, oh im gonna be the best mother EVER!"

"yeah..."

* * *

><p><strong> Me: Not my best chapter but the next one will be better i promise! isnt that right Vegeta<strong>

** Vegeta: Dont talk to me and thats prince vegeta to you**

**Me: *Rolls eyes, Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wish…**

**AN: I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to update but as you know (and if you didn't, you know now) I'm a freshman in high school which means lots of homework. I promise to update more often. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! *breaths heavily for 3 minutes. *Cough, anyways… enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 4**

~Lunch~

The bell rang for lunch and everyone went to their lockers then headed to their favorite tables.

Bulma sat at there usual table(from last year) towards the back and everyone eventually followed.

"Hey B, how was calculus?" Asked chichi.

"Boring and easy, as usual."

She rolled her eyes. "only you would say something like that about a class like advanced calculus."

At that moment goku and vegeta sat at the table with about 11 trays .

"Here you go chichi" said goku passing her a slice of pizza and coke.

"Thank you Goku" she smiled.

"Here" said Vegeta while sliding her french-fries and fruit punch (I love fruit punch ^_^).

"Thanks Veggie" she said while kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't call me that, I am a prince; not a toy"

Bulma rolled her eyes.

Krillin and 18 joined the table.

"Hey guys. Chichi, Goku how was Home Ec.? I think 18 and I have that next." Asked Krillin.

"When you enter the class room sit down immediately and DO NOT talk. Oh yeah, and youll be getting a baby to take care of." Said chichi while holding up the fake baby.

"I was wondering why you had that." Said Bulma.

"What the hell are we supposed to do with a fake baby? There practically promoting teen pregnancy." Said vegeta.

Bulma rolled her eyes "It's to teach responsibility duh, besides… I think it sounds fun."

"Of course you are, your dying to have my heir, but who could blame you" Vegeta smirked.

She rolled her eyes (they do that a lot) "Arrogant prick"

"Goku, what are you eating?" asked chichi finally noticing the green mush on gokus tray.

"I don't know, its called mystery soup… I kinda like it" said goku while diging in like a savage causing some of the mush to land on the table. It started to burn through. (ikno, ikno those sentences were poorly written)

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU EAT THAT STUFF WITHOUT DYING!" Exclaimed Bulma.

"and if it can seep through the table, how the hell did it stay on the tray!" said Chichi.

Still too into his food to care, goku shrugged.

Bulma picked up some of the mush to examine it. "OH MY GOD ITS BURNING MY FINGERS! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?"

In that instant the lunch lady rushed over to see what was going on.

"is there a problem?" she asked

"YES! Your foode is dangerous." Yelled Bulma

"WELL I HAVE YOU KNOW THAT FOOD IS SPECIALLY MADE AND DELIVERED BY THE COUNTY JAIL!"

"WHAT THE HELL! Goku give me those trays you cant eat this!" said Bulma while trying to snatch the trays away from goku.

"Noooo! I'm not finished yet" goku whined while holding on to the trays for dear life.

"GIVE IT!" Bulma successfully pried the tray from Goku but lost her grip on it and accidentally threw it at the lunch lady's face.

"AHHHHH IT BURNS!" She yelled while falling thru a hole the mush burned through the floor.

"She'll be okay, anyways.. what you say about home ec again?" said Bulma acting as if nothing happened.

Everyone was still staring at her wide eyed.

"Um, hello? Am I talking to myself"

"Oh, um no talking." Said Chichi, still in shock

"We'll since everyone is acting crazy, I guess ill go to class early, see u guys at gym"

~(skipping ahead some classes) Gym~

All the girls headed to the locker room with their mechanical babies.

"So Bulma, what did you end up naming your baby?"

"Trunks" Bulma smiled

"How did you get Vegeta to agree with that?"

Bulma rolled her eyes (for the 50th time this story) "We compromised"

*Flash Back*

"_Aw, how cute Vegeta. This one has purple hair like my father, lets get it"_

"_Whatever woman just pick one"_

"_So what should we name him?"_

"_I could care less what you call that plastic thing."_

"_How about trunks?"_

"_Absolutely not. Your family has a weird obsession with naming their children after undergarments and no son of mine, real or fake, will be a part of that. His name shall be Vegeta"_

_Bulma rolled her eyes (again) "Oh so you do care? Well Vegeta can be his middle name but his first name is trunks and that's final by the way, my name may mean bloomers but at least my entire race isn't named after vegetables."_

"_Humph!"_

*End of Flashback*

"Oh, what about you 18?" asked chichi.

"We named her Marron, Krillin thought of it."

Everyone froze.

"Isnt that the name of his ex girlfriend?"

"Huh, I never thought about that."

~On the field (this is still gym class btw)~

"So what are you trying out for goku?" asked chichi.

"I guess the track team, winning will be a breeze."

"Not if I try out too! Then we will see who's faster" said Vegeta.

"Well, I think ill try out for the cheer team this year" said Bulma

"But Bulma, you've never cheered a day in your life." Commented Chichi.

"Theres a first for everything, and I don't believe I asked for your opinion" glared Bulma.

"And I don't recall asking you in the first place" she shot back.

Bulma rolled her eyes (again) and walked off toward tryouts.

"So what about you two?" she asked Krillin and 18

"Nothing, im not interested in anything I know ill win at, krillin and I are just gonna sit in the bleachers." said 18

"Oh, I guess I'll go with you then, see you guys after school" she said while following Krillin and 18 to the bleachers.

~Cheer Tryouts~

"Hi, im Bulma.. im here to tryout"

"Hi im Ashley, the captain. Go over to a stunt group and we'll see what you can do" she smiled. (seeee, cheerleaders aren't vicious)

"I'm Chelsea and I'll be your backspot, Kendall is our teams best flyer so go talk to her about what you'll be doing"

"Okay" said Bulma while walking towards Kendall.

"Hi! Im kendall. Well today you'll be doing a basic elevator , then your going to swith to a lib (a 1 leg stunt) pull into a heel stretch then twist cradle down (for all my non cheerleaders that's when they throw you in the air and you twist down, then they catch you). Got it"

"I think so?"

"Good, now lets get to it, you can use my stunt group, they've never dropped me"

"k" said Bulma while walking over to Kendall's stunt group.

"ONE TWO DOWN UP" yelled Chelsea

Before she knew it Bulma was already being lifted into the air by her bases. She was starting to get the hang of standing there when suddenly she felt them let go of 1 of her feet. She instantly started to wobble. She tried to pull her leg up in a heel stretch but it didn't go far (she's not very flexible) suddenly they threw her about 15 feet in the air. Bulma tried her best to twist down but forgot she was still holding her leg and ended up kicking both bases and her back spot in the face causing them to drop her.

"I am….. THE BEST CHEERLEADER EVER!" Bulma yelled while still laying on top of her stunt group.

"ohh, im sorry to tell you this hun, but that was the worst stunt I've ever seen, but keep at it, ikno it'll get better" Kendall smiled.

"Yeah… um I don't think your cut out for this team. But there's always next year! Keep practicing, you'll get there" said Ashley.

"Psh, what do you guys know anyways, I'm amazing" mumbled Bulma while picking up her mechanical baby and walking towards the bleachers where 18, Krillin, and chichi were.

**AN: Once again im soooo sorry this took so long n I promise to have the next chapter up faster than I did this one.**

**Bulma: That ashley girl was a bitch, I was great**

**Me: *sweat drop, um… yeah of course you were**

**Bulma: What is that supposed to mean!**

**Me: uhhh, nothing… Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**: I know what some of u are thinking but don't worry this isn't some pointless nonsense fic where Bulma gets kidnapped by yamcha or anything a lot is gonna happen this story isn't your typical Highscool fic for a reason we just haven't gotten there yet but anywaysss, thx for all ur reviews n direct messages n enjoy :)

**Chapter 4**

"Back so soon?" Asked chichi "how did tryouts go" she smiled

"Yes, and if you must know, I was amazing"

"Didn't make the team did you" 18 bluntly commented.

"no... its there loss anyways" said Bulma while throwing down her mechanical baby causing it to cry "DAMN IT.!" She yelled causing everyone else's babies to cry

"See what you did Bulma! Do you HAVE to be so loud all the time" said chichi

"oh shut up chichi, your not one to talk about being loud since you go around screeching at goku like a fucking wild banshee."

"Hmph!"

"Um 18.. do you mind introducing me to your friend.?" Said Bulma referring to the navy blue haired girl staring at her

"Oh, this is my friend Launch, Launch this is Bulma"

"uhhhh, nice to meet you" launch nervously smiled. '_Does she always act this way? She thought to herself'_

"Ohh hey! Your that girl I was almost pared up with in chemistry until my lunatic of a boyfriend yelled at the teacher" Bulma smiled "you know what, you guys should all come over after school.! You too chichi if you're done being a jerk"

Chichi crossed her legs and arms "whatever"

"Should I ask the guys to come too or are we not invited to this? Seeing how I've been sitting here this entire time and no one has said 2 words to me" said krillin

Everyone ignored krillin.

"Speaking of the guys, I wonder how there tryouts are going" said Bulma

**Track tryouts**

"Alright guys my name is Justin, since there's only 6 of you here today, we just want you to pair up and we'll see how you do on each event"

"Hey Goku! Wanna be my partner" some random kid yelled.

"No! Kakorrot is mine" yelled Vegeta

"Okay, I hope you've all chosen your partners 'cause were about to get started" said just "first you're going to run the 400 (that's when you run all around the track)Goku and Vegeta, you can go 1st"

When they got to the track Justin yelled on your mark, get set, go and they were off. in all it took them 15 seconds to get all around the track (they were holding back ;) ) as they were running Goku slowly took the lead, this started to make Vegeta angry so he shot a small but harmless energy blast at him causing everyone to freak out. in the end it was a tie.

"No fair Vegeta! I was about to win" Goku pouted.

"Oh shut up Kakorrot, no one said no energy blasts" Vegeta smirked

"Um.. Well very nice boys, next is the um, high jump" said Justin, still in a little shock. "for this one, you're going to run in a half circle to the pole then twist your body to jump over"

"Yeah, whatever just set it to the highest point" said Vegeta

"But that's 6 feet" said Justin utterly flabbergasted (funny word hehehe)

"And your point is.?"

"Vegeta your only 5"3 (its true, Google it) are you sure you can handle it"

"Did I studder weakling.? No do it"

Justin reluctantly did as Vegeta said. when Justin was finished setting the bar Vegeta jumped over it with ease doing none of the form Justin told him to. goku soon followed landing directly on Vegeta.

"KAKKOROT GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME.!"' Yelled Vegeta.

Goku quickly rolled off of Vegeta.

"Well. I think that's all we need to see from you two. congrats, you made the team" said Justin rather nervously.

"Ha, I'm not interested in your foolish team" said Vegeta while walking towards the bleachers.

"Well, if he's not gonna be on the team I guess I wing either, there's no challenge here anyways" said Goku while following Vegeta to the bleachers

**~The bleachers~**

"Hey guys we were just talking about you" said Bulma as Vegeta sat next to her and Goku sat next to Vegeta "anyways I was inviting all the girls over, you should invite Goku and krillin"

"It's your house woman why don't you do it"

*sigh "you live there too Vegeta and there your friends... well there mine too but still"

"Fine, Kakorrot, krillin, come over after school"

"Okay, but um... krillin, who's your friend, and why is he staring at me like that?" Said Goku

"Oh, someone finally acknowledges me.? Well this is my new friend brolly, I met him 5 minutes ago"

"Oh hey, you should come over too" said Bulma.

"KAKKOROT" was all he said while griming Goku.

"This guy gives me the creeps" Goku whispered to chichi.

Chichi nodded in response.

"So its settled.! We'll all go over my house after school" Bulma smiled not paying attention to the looks brolly was giving Goku.

**Bulma's house**

"Ok girls let's go to my room, and whatever you do, stay clear of my mom, especially the boys" said Bulma while unlocking the front door. Then she lead the girls to her room while Vegeta lead the guys to his**.**

**~Bulma's room~**

"so launch, is it your first year here.? Because I've never seen you around the school before" said Bulma while sitting on her bed.

"Well actually I - AH, AH, CHOO" in that instant launch's navy blue hair turned blonde and she pulled a bazooka out of nowhere "ALRIGHT MISS MONEY BAG BREIFS, WHERE'S THE CASH"

"Quick everyone, in my closet" said Bulma frantically running towards her walk in closet."Ok we can take the elevator to the sweater room, we'll be safe in there" once everyone was safe inside Bulma's huge closet, she turned to 18 "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED TO YOUR FRIEND!"

"I DON'T KNOW, SEEMED SO NICE"

"WELL SHE OBVIOUSLY AS FUCKING NICE AS YOU THOUGHT"

"WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR CLOSET SO HUGE.!"

"Wait a second, did you hear that.?" said Bulma completely ignoring 18's question. "It sounded like another sneeze"

everyone followed Bulma out the closet to find launch with her blue hair and het bazooka gone.

"Launch, do you mind explaining to us, I don't know, WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS" said chichi.

"Well, every time I sneeze my personality sort of changes..."

"And where the hell did you get that gun" said Bulma

"Well uhh... I'm not sure"

"Launch don't take this the wrong way, but you got to go... you're a danger to us without powers"

"It's okay, I understand, see you guys later" she smiled and walked out the room.

*sigh "I'm glad that's over"

**~Vegeta's room~**

"So brolly, how do you like the school" said Goku trying to break some tension

All he did was glare at him; Goku put a hand behind his head and nervously laughed. in that instant brolly got angry and threw an energy blast at Goku.

"What the FUCK.!" Yelled Vegeta. Vegeta instantly went super saiyan 2 and lunged at brolly.

Vegeta gained the upper hand but suddenly was no match for brolly when he went super saiyan. Goku went super saiyan 3 and jumped in too. eventually they beat the shit out of brolly and tied him up with some special chains Bulma made.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" krillin yelled

"I'm sorry; I don't know what came over me I just loose it every time I see... KAKKOROT! I hate his guts"

"Dude! I don't even know you" yelled Goku.

"You don't remember? You kept crying when we were born! It drove me CRAZY"

"THAT WAS 16 FUCKING YEARS AGO, LET. IT. GO"

"I never thought of it that way"

"Get the FUCK out of my house!" Yelled Vegeta while throwing brolly out the window without untying him.

"Well... didn't see that coming" said krillin "can't wait to tell the girls about this"

**~Living room~**

The girls were all in the living room when the guys walked in.

"Oh hey guys, you would of never guessed what happened.! Launch is a total lunatic. she sneezed then her hair turned blonde then she pulled this bazooka out of no where and threatened to take all my money"

"Wow launch was crazy too.? Huh, she seemed so nice. well brolly threw an energy blast at me then Vegeta went super saiyan 2 and attacked him but then brolly went super saiyan and Vegeta started to lose so I went super saiyan 3 and then we tied him up with bulmas special chains then Vegeta threw him out the window" goku explained

"Huh... so all in favor of never inviting anyone new in our inner circle ever again say I" said 18

"I" everyone responded

"Speaking of our inner circle, where is 17" asked Bulma

"Oh shit I never told him we were all coming over here, oh well he can sense Kai, he'll figure it out eventually"

"Oh Bulma, there's a handsome young man on the front lawn all tied up" said Mrs. briefs while entering the house "why hello Goku krillin and Vegeta, just so handsome, well if I weren't s married woman id-"

"THATS ENOUGH MOM" Bulma cut off.

"Alright, see you later sweetie"

"Ugh, anyways... do you guys wanna sleep over"

"Sure" everyone said

**A/N: **so what do you think.? Review

**Vegeta: **that was awful, and why can't I be the one to defeat brolly.?

**Me**: who let you back in here.? And because I'm the writer and what I say goes.! *smiles proudly to self

**Vegeta: ***goes super saiyan

**me**: O.O


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: nothing to say just read **

**~Later that night~**

"Okay, you guys can find everything you need for tonight and tomorrow in my closet" said Bulma

"of course, you can fit 20 families of 5 in there" 18 responded

"Whatever"

"Bulma sweetie, come here" yelled Mrs. Briefs

"Ugh, Coming" Bulma yelled while walking down stairs to where her mother was. what does she want now.?

"Bulma, when are you and that handsome Vegeta gonna get married.?"

"Mom, I'm 16"

"So, the things me and your father did when we were 16 you wouldn't believe. tell me honey are you still a virgin.? I remember it was are 1 year dating anniversary and he had me blind folded and all I felt was his big warm- "

"MOM.!" Bulma yelled and covered her ears "I do NOT want to hear about you and dads sex life.!" She ran back to her bed room and to her closet ever chichi and 18 were. okay, that had to be the worst experience of my life.!

"Hey Bulma, what did your mom want.?" Said chichi while walking out of one of Bulma's dressing rooms wearing an I only sleep in pink t-shirt and love pink yoga pants

*shudders "you don't even wanna know..."

"Let me guess, she tried to talk about her sex life again" said 18

"Yea- where are you.?"

"Right here" she said stepping out of the elevator wearing a love pink t-shirt and matching shorts. "How do you have an entire Victoria's secret pink store in here with workers.? "

"That's because we pay them to work in there hun, its a lot better than working at the mall, oh and if you'd like to hear about my sex life id be glad to tell you" said Mrs breifs over what seems like to be a P.A system.

"What the hell.! Bulma, can your mom get any weirder.?" 18 wispered to bulma

"I don't know, it seems that she's an idiot and a genius at the same time" bulma wispered back.

"Oh come on honey, youve gotta give me more credit than that"said Mrs breifs

"AHHHH" bulma and 18 screamed, completely caught off guard by Mrs breifs sudden appearence

"you don't just get your brains from your father, oh and I almost forgot to tell you, I put all of your babies in the nursery"

"Mom... there not real babies and Where did you come from.! You scared the mess out of me! And did you install a P.A system in my closet"

"I'll never tell" was all she said then she skipped out of the room

"Okay, we need to find all the microphones and cameras she put in here right now, god knows what she plans to do with them"

at the end of the search they had found exactly 3,962 cameras and microphones total in bulmas closet.

"When the FUCK did she do all this.! Bulma your mom has wayyyy too much free time" said chichi

"I dont know, but she always seems to surprise me..." bulma said while thoughtfully scratching her head "well I should probably change... ill meet you guys downstairs in my personal movie room, tell the guys too" said bulma while heading towards her Victoria secret pink "store".

when bulma was done getting dressed she decided to go to the main balcony to get some fresh air (probably stressed out by her psycho mother). The moon was big and bright and the stars helped light up the sky. the cool breeze felt good on her arms. as she was about to leave she ran into Vegeta.

"Bulma, why does your mother keep showing me wedding plans and asking me when I'm going to propose.?"

"Ugh, just ignore her Vegeta, she's lost her mind... again, but do you guys even get married on planet Vegeta.?"

"No, we mate. its a bond stronger than marriage"

"Oh"

All he did was stare at her for a good 5 minutes until bulma broke the uncomfortable silence

"Vegeta, why are you sta-"

She didn't even get to finish her sentence because he had already crashed his lips into tensed up at first because of the shock of the sudden kiss but she slowly relaxed into it. They kissed passionately under the bright moon and starry sky for about 3 minutes. it was the perfect moment until...

*Click! And then they were blinded by an extremely bright flash. when they regained there vision all they saw was Mrs. breifs smiling stupidly at them with a big camera in her hands.

"Awwwww you guys are so adorable I can't wait until you get married.! We should plan the wedding now, the sooner the better"

"Mom.! Go away, how do you even keep finding me.? "

"Oh never mind that dear, it doesn't matter right now. oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you, your baby is crying in the nursary, you better go take care of if, the sooner you become a good mother the sooner you can give me grand children"

"Mom.! I'm 16, and still a virgin that doesn't plan on rushing into sex, that should be every patents dream!"

"Oh sweetie that's going to change fast, why I remember your father and I were on our private beach and I asked him to get me a hot dog and he came back with the bun but what was in it was no hot dog it was his thick long-"

''Stop right there mom, if it has anything to do with you and dads sex life I don't want to hear it, please just go" said bulma horrified

"Alright hun" with that she took 1 more picture of an angry and stressed out bulma and a still shocked Vegeta.

She shook her head "That woman makes me never want to have sex"

Vegeta grunted.

"Well, didn't you hear my mom.? Go get the baby"

"I am a prince not a nanny, on Vegeta neither the mother or father take care of an infant child we leave it to the servants"

"Well on EARTH both parents take care of the child and you need to contribute, I've been carrying around that damn baby all day and you haven't touched it once, you need to CONTRIBUTE.!"

Vegeta just snorted and flew off the balcony and into his bedroom window.

"YOUR SUCH AN ASSHOLE.!" Bulma screamed after him then started to make her way to the. nursery

when she got there her baby was still crying but chichi and 18's were gone.

mom must of made them get theirs too she thought to herself then remembered that they said they'd be in theater and decided to go there.

When she entered the theater all she saw was a very pissed chichi and an annoyed 18.

''What's wrong with you guys.? And where did goku and krillin go"

"They went to gokus house leaving us with these damn babies" said chichi

"Vegeta did the same thing to me, he won't even help because hes a 'prince' ugh"

"I say we go to all of them and make them take the babies " 18 proposed

"Yeah, Let's go to gokus house first since he and krillin are both there, kill 2 birds with 1 stone " said bulma

Everyone nodded in agreement. she reached in her pocket and pulled out 2 air scooter capsules and threw them. When the scooters appeared bulma and chichi hopped on one and flew out the nearest window.18 can fly on her own.

when they arrived at goku's house he krillin and 17 (haven't seen him in a while) were playing video games.18 walked right up to krillin and threw the baby at him.

"Here, she's your responsibility too... and where the hell have you been" she said, refering the last part to 17"

"Where have I been.! Where have you been.? Your the 1 who disappeared and didn't tell me anything.!"

"oh yeah"

"Goku, I need you to watch gohan, were in this together and you need to actually HELP me, and don't play this violent video game around him, it will give him night mares" said chichi

"Um chichi... you do know this baby isn't real, right?''

"OF COURSE I DO.!' She yelled."but if we ever become actual parents we are going to be perfect.!"

Everyones sweat dropped. goku reluctantly turned off the video game.

''Thank you" chichi smiled.

"Anyways... we need to go back to capsule corp and force Vegeta to take trunks then we might send him here so don't be surprised'' bulma said while heading toward her scooter

"Wait a second... why didn't you guys just do that while you were still at capsule corp instead of coming all the way here.?" Asked 17

"That's because... well I actually don't know but that's irrelevant just take good care of those babies'' she said while hopping on her scooter the flying out the window followed by chichi and 18.

"Weird..." said 18 while walking towards the video game attempting to turn it back on.

"NOOOO.!" Goku screamed then shot s small energy blast at the game system.

"What the hell is wrong with you.!" 17 yelled.

"You heard chichi.! No video games''

"I understand that but that was MY game system.! I brought that over here REMEMBER"

"Oops hehehe, just have bulma make you another 1"

Seventeen just glared at 17 while goku awkwardly scratched his head.

''Soo, you guys wanna watch spongebob.?"

"Goku... sometimes I think you may be retarded''

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 angerly busted through Vegeta's window only to catch him walking out the bathroom butt naked. bulma froze and chichi and 18 covered there eyes.

"What the hell are you doing.!" Vegeta yelled while grabing the nearest towel.

"Um.." said bulma snapping out of her shock "Vegeta, you need to help with this baby..."

"Why the hell are you and your 2 harpy friends barging into my quarters.! Get out if you know what's good for you"

"Is that a threat.? Take this baby if you know what's good for you.! And if you don't were FINISHED"

"Fine by me"

"VEGETA"

"Okay, ill take the baby just stop your screeching woman.!"

"Thank you" she smiled "and can you go to gokus for the night.? Were trying to have an all GIRLS sleepover"

"Whatever"

"Thanks veggie" she said while following chichi and 18 out his room and shutting the door behind them.

"Well that went well" bulma smiled but then noticed chichi was still staring wide eyed."what's wrong with you"

"...I saw Vegeta naked"

"Ugh grow up chi, you act like you've never seen a penis before"

everyone just stared at her wide eyed.

"What?"

Meanwhile at Goku's house

Vegeta angerly busted through goku's window mumbling about how annoying women can be . then he plopped on the couch next to krillin still carefully holding his 'baby'.

"The girls got to you too huh.?" Asked krillin.

Vegeta nodded.

"This is the reason I don't have a girlfriend" said 17

"Suree, that's the reason why" smiled krillin

"Hmph.!"

"At least were alllll together" goku grinned

"Shut up kakkorot , and what the hell is that smell"

"I think your babies need a diaper change" 17 laughed

"A diaper change! Shouldnt there be a woman in this house to do that for us"

"Hahaha.! Sorry Vegeta hahaha, your on your own"

"The hell I am.! You 3 will help or I will kill you all"

"But Vegeta, 17 and I are stronger than you"

"Well kakkorot if you and 17 don't cooperate than I will no longer consider you a 'friend' and 17 I will have bulma find a way to deactivate you "

"Okay Vegeta, we'll help you"

"So, what do we do first"

"I think we have to put it on a flat surface" said krillin putting the baby on a nearby table."goku, do you have anything we can use as a diaper.?"

"I have some boxers"

"I guess that works, you got any wipes"

"Well... no but we can wet some paper towels"

*sigh "I guess that will have to work"

2 long hours later lied a fake baby with baby powder all over it to the point where its hair looked white, with oversized boxers that they attempted but failed to pin to the babys size, plus there was soap, water and baby powder all over the room and the boys.

"Well id say that was a success.!" Goku smiled.

Everyone frowned.

Back at bulmas house

"I wonder how the guys are doing" said bulma

18 shrugged we'll check up on them later, hey where are all your scarves.? I need something to tie my hair up with"

"its in the scarf roomWay down the hall on the 4th floor on the left"

"Okay"

while walking down the hallway, 18 came across a room she's never seem before.

_Hmmmm, I wonder what's in there._

When she opened the door, what she saw would have surprised anyone. there was a single chair in front of at least 800 monitors recording every square inch of the house. behind it were several video tapes that must already be full.

_So this is how always knows where we are._

_As 18 watched the tapes she got more and more freaked out. Mrs. briefs got bulma and yamchas break up, to when bulma and Vegeta started dating. it was like a creepy soap opera.18 finally found PA system she used the touch screen to select which room she wanted to talk to._

"Um bulma chichi.?" Said 18

''AHHHH" bulma and chichi screamed, surprised by the sound of 18's voice.

''18.? Where are you" asked bulma

''You'll see in a second, I think I just found your moms headquarters.! Come to the 8th room on the right on the 4th floor"

bulma and chichi did as she said and found the room as well.18 showed them the tapes and bulma was mortafied_**.**_

"I cant... believe... she has... everything... I've ever done in this house... on tape" said bulma.

"Yeah... your moms pretty sneaky, and yet her idiotic genius shocks me".said 18

"I'm going to have a long talk with her about this, we should get the guys and show them too"

"Let's go now" suggested chichi.

Everyone agreed. bulma and chichi pulled out there capsuls and 18 flew out the window. when they got there they flew threw gokus window (which always seems to be open). they did not expect what they saw. goku, Vegeta, and krillin were on the floor with baby powder all over them trying to breast feed their babies while 17 was trying to fix his melted game system.

"Um... I don't know what you guys are doing and I don't know why there's baby powder and water everywhere... quite frankly I don't want to know... I think were gonna call it a night bye guys" said bulma hopping back on her scooter and flying out the window. followed by 18 and chichi.

All the guys stopped what they were doing and looked at each other.

"What was that all about.?" Asked goku

"Who knows man, girls are just weird"

Vegeta nodded his head in agreement.

_**A/n: Sooooo what do you guys think.? Please review or I won't update**_

_**Vegeta: yes she will**_

_**Me: no I won't, stop trying to undermine me in front of my readers.!**_

_**Vegeta: whatever woman**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: sorry I've been so slow I'm a Highscool freshmen and a Varsity cheerleader now which takes up a lot of my free time. I'm sure a lot of you understand. Thank you for your reviews, but as I was re reading my chapters to refresh my memory of where I left off I noticed how many errors I made. I promise ill fix that. Anyways enjoy**

As the girls entered bulmas house they decided to go to bed and try to erase the strange images of there boyfriends that was now glued into there minds.

~Meanwhile back at gokus place~

"Damn, I should have asked bulma to fix my PS3 while she was still here" said 17

"It's melted you dumb ass there's no fixing it" said Vegeta putting down the baby he was once trying to breast feed.

"I'm the dumb ass.! You three idiots were trying to breast feed when you don't even have breast"

"Actually 17, it says in the book that men have breast too, there just not as developed as the female bousm. They also do not lactate" said krillin holding up his old biology book.

''Guys, let's not argue. Let's just relax and watch spongebob" said goku trying to play peace maker.

"Kakkorot shut the FUCK up with this spongebob nonsense, this is the 12th time you've made that suggestion since we've been here, and the 10,000th time since we've been on earth"

"You'd like it if you gave it a chance" goku said under his breath

"THATS IT.!" Screamed Vegeta while jumping up to attack goku.

After 30 minute battle goku gained the upper hand and easily pinned Vegeta.(I love Vegeta but gokus still strong ;) )

"Let's call it a night guys I'm exhausted" said goku

"What about the babies" asked krillin

"I guess we can just put them in a box" said goku getting off an angry Vegeta.

Everyone (except Vegeta who was still fuming) agreed and threw them into a box full of towels and went to bed.

~The next day (bulmas house)~

Bulma awoke to a loud alarm clock in her room next to chichi and 18 on her spacious bed. The clock read 5:30 A.M.

"Guys get up we only have 2 hours" said bulma shaking chichi and 18 in an effort to wake them up.

"Okay, ill take the closet shower" said 18

"I'll take the 2nd floor one I guess" said chichi

"And ill use mine of course"

A half an hour later they all met in bulmas closet to find something to wear.18 decided to wear a black crop top that said peace across it in white letters with black leggings and black Ugg boots. bulma decided to wear her white and blue Abercrombie shirt, light blue Meks and tan Uggs. Lastly chichi chose to wear a blue polo with a white logo, a blue jean skirt, blue and white striped long socks, and blue Uggs.

"Bulma how much time do we have left.?" Asked chichi

"About an hour to do are hair and meet the boys at gokus place"

At that they left bulmas closet and went to her bathroom. Bulma straitend her hair and decided to out it in a high ponytail.18 brushed hers and left it down. Chichi straitened hers and did the same.

"Ok we'd better go before we make us all late for school" said bulma.

They all agreed, hopped on there scooters and headed towards gokus house. when they arrived the guys were standing around waiting impatiently for the girls to arrive.

"Hey guys" greeted bulma while entering gokus window.

"What the hell took you all so long"

bulma rolled her eyes"Beauty takes time veg head, not that you would know anything about that"

"Whatever"

"Hey, where are the babies.?" Asked chichi.

"Oh there in that box over there" stated goku

"WHAT.! YOU JUST THREW MY POOR LITTLE GOHAN IN A BOX!''

"But chi, he's not even real"

"WHO CARES IF IT'S REAL OR NOT! if this was our real child would you treat him like this? I DIDN'T THINK SO! "

"But chichi-''

"But nothing goku, we will be the perfect parents if its the last thing I do.!"

Everyone stared at chichi and there was a good minute or 2 of awkward silence.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT ME.!" Chichi broke the silence.

"Well okay.!" Bulma said clapping her hands together taking the attention off of Chichi "are you guys ready to go cuz were gonna be late"

Everyone started walking towards the door and took off into the sky.

When they landed at the school about 5 minutes later they caught the attention of the cheerleaders standing near by.

"Oh my god.!" Kendall exclaimed."You guys can fly.!"

"Well we can but bul-" Krillin started but bulma quickly covered his mouth.

"YES, YES WE CAN... why do you ask Kendall" said bulma.

"That's amazing.! If you were on the cheerleading team we could throw you Soo high because you'd be flying on your own" Kendall enthused."We'd be the perfect stunt group"

"Well, I wasn't planning on it" bulma lied " but if you insist id be happy t-"

"So what do you say 18" Kendall interrupted not realizing bulma was talking to her."do you want to join the team? You don't even have to tryout"

"Well as tempting as that sounds id have to decline." Said 18 not even considering Kendall's proposal.

"Okay, well if you change your mind just let me or the other captain know, ill surely be telling them about you" Kendall smiled and walked away.

Bulma stood there shocked and embarrassed.

"WHAT.! she picked 18 over ME.! The most beautiful flawless cheerleader EVER"

"But bulma... how can you call yourself a cheerleader if your not on the team.?" Asked goku scratching his head

"I'm not in the mood for your stupidity goku" said an angry bulma before she stormed off.

Everyone rolled there eyes who was yet again being overly dramatic.

"I'll see you guys in home room" said chichi walking off.

Everyone eventually did the same going to there respective lockers.

When they met in HR they found bulma sitting at there table in the back. She was staring at something intensely. they followed her gaze only to see her staring down Kendall standing in the corner talking to some of the other cheerleaders.

"Um... Bulma, why are you staring at Kendall so hard?" Asked krillin

"I hate her sooo much! Over there talkin to her little cheerleader friends, shes probably telling them about 18 as we speak.! it makes me sick"

"Uh bulma, are you jealous?" Asked goku

"Me, Jealous? HA I'm the richest most beautiful girl you'll ever see"

everyone rolled there eyes at bulmas extremely high opinion of herself.

"Maybe I should go over there."

"No, bulma leave them alone" warned chichi.

"Nope I gotta go over there" said bulma walking towards the group.

The group noticed bulma approaching them. Kendall decided to say hi.

"Hey bulma.! "

"Hello kendall, I just wanted to see if you came to your senses and decided to put me on your team"

"Bulma, I really didn't want to say it this way but your skills aren't what they should be for this team ''

"NO YOUR SKILLS ARENT WHAT THEY SHOULD BE FOR THIS TEAM" Bulma yelled "I never wanted to be on your stupid team anyways" she mumbled while walking back over to her friends.

"So... how'd it go.?" Laughed chichi

"Well, they begged me to join them but I gracefully declined there offer"

"But bulma, we saw and heard the entire thing..." said goku

"Whatever.!"

The rest of the first half of the day went by fast. the same crazy teachers and bulma was still lying about her encounter with the cheerleaders. now they were all seated at lunch.

"So what's up for this weekend guys.?" Asked 17

"Well there's this new club called The Glo, we can go there" said bulma

"But don't you have to be at least 21 to get in there?"

"Leave that to me"

this confused everyone but they all agreed. the school week went by fast and eventually Friday rolled around and they got to turn back in there fake babies. chichi and goku got the highest grade (no surprise there). all the girls were at bulmas house getting ready and the guys were at gokus.

"Bulma, you still didn't tell us this plan of yours to get us in the club" said chichi

''Don't worry just trust me, that looks great on you by the way"

She was wearing a red sleeveless mini dress with a heart neck line with black and red strappy heels. her hair was down with her bangs pinned back and spiral curls all around.

"Thanks bulma, you look really pretty too"

Bulma was wearing a black leather strapless top with a heart neckline that tied up with pink ribbon in the back. a short black leather pleated skirt and pink heels. her long aqua hair was down and strait.

"The guys were supposed to be here at least 10 minutes ago, what's taking them so long" 18 complained while walking out of bulmas closet.

She was wearing dark blue jean short shorts a black and silver rinestone belt. an off the shoulder black top and black lace up boots that stopped 2 inches above her ankle.

"I don't know but if they take any longer we might just leave without them"

as if on cue the boys rang the door bell. they piled into the cars and sped off towards the club.

"So bulma, what's this plan of yours, did you make us i.d's or something"

"Of course not that's illegal"

"So is sneaking into a club underaged" commented Goku

bulma just strait faced goku (-_-) "just shut up and watch, come on Vegeta just like we rehearsed it"

Vegeta nodded and walked up to the bouncer.

"I.d please" said the man

Vegeta formed a small energy blast in his hand "let us into this club and maybe I won't blast you into oblivion"

the man nodded quickly and let the group in.

"Nice job" bulma smiled then kissed Vegeta on the cheek.

"That was your plan" krillin yelled "I thought you were gonna play the whole I'm bulma breifs card or pay the man"

"You really think I'm that low? Hmph, o well let's go get a table"

bulma started walking up the stairs to the more exclusive rooms. another bouncer was there blocking there entrance.

"Sorry miss these rooms are reserved for the more important people in the club" said the bouncer trying to usher the group away

"So your saying that I bulma breifs am not important enough for this room"

The man's eyes widened "Miss Breifs, I didn't know it was you! Right this way my apologies"

Bulma smiled

"Wouldn't stoop that low huh.?" Asked krillin

"Shut up krillin, I got us in didn't i? We have the nicest room here"

In the room they had a private bar and bar tender. there own huge private booth, a waterfall in the corner a sky light and a large window that gave them the perfect view of the dance floor down stairs.

"Yeah I have to admit its nice in here" said 17

"I know, well I'm about to go get a drink" said bulma

"Oh, I'm coming with you" said 18

"Well goku and I are going to go dance" chichi grabbed goku and started dragging him off towards the dance floor.

17 went off to meet girls and Vegeta stayed in the booth with krillin

"Can we have 2 virgin Bahama mamas" bulma requested

"Sure" said the young bar tender. little did they know that it was his first day on the job and he forgot what a virgin drink was. so he just gave them a regular one with all the alcohol.13 drinks later bulma and 18 were fully drunk

"Hehehe... I just something hehehe... Vegeta is a hehehe prince, that makes me a PRINCESS" bulma said drunkly ''WHY DOESN'T THE CHEER TEAM WANT ME!"

"I don't know man cuz your GREAT.!" Said 18

"Do you uh...You wanna go downstairs to the dance floor.?"

"Sure"

They walked down stairs only to see a girl who they thought was Kendall.

"Omg that bitch followed us here.!" Said bulma "I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind" she started running after her and 18 followed

"HEY.!" Bulma roughly turned the girl around to drunk to realize it wasn't Kendall.

The girl stared at the 2 with fear

"Why won't you let me on the team! Ima GOOD CHEERLEADER.!" Bulma screamed in her face "you know what! I don't NEED your stupid cheer squad.! Good day to you Kendall"

The girl ran off extremely scared not knowing what to do

"Hey, you.. you ever wondered what it be like to be each other.?"

"Yeah"

"Okay we already both have blue eyes so alls we gotta do is buy some wigs n switch outfits"

"Mmm k.! Let's do it" they walked out the club and bulma climbed on 18's back and they drunkly flew off towards the nearest beauty supply store.

When they got back everyone was in the VIP room.

"Where have you guys been?"

Bulma and 18 busted out laughing

"Bulma.!" Chichi called louder

"Huh.?" Bulma responded forgetting she was dressed as 18

"No not you 18, bulma"

"Oh I forgot your bulma" said bulma while laughing.

"OHH" 18 said while giggling

everyone was confused by this

"I am the beautiful rich bulma breifs and I am a human genius" said 18 trying to do her best impression of bulma

The real Bulma busted out laughing at this.

"Somethings not right about them" said 17

Suddenly Vegeta notice strand of aqua hair sticking out of her wig. he walked up to bulma and pulled the wig off her head. bulma started to laugh.18 soon joined into the laughter.

"Are you guys drunk?" Asked krillin

''Hehehe, nope.!" Said 18 before passing out. bulma soon did the same.

"Well I guess its time to go" said krillin picking up 18

Vegeta did the same with bulma and started walking out the door. as they were walking to the car Vegeta heard a noise.

"cue ball, take the woman to the car and take them all back to her house, ill meet you there, kakkorot come with me"

Goku nodded and followed Vegeta in the direction he was going. They walked to find a mysterious girl with electric green eyes and long black hair standing behind the club.

"Psst, Vegeta, kakkorot over here " she said

"What are you doing here" asked Vegeta

"What am I doing here? The real question is what are you 2 doing messing with these earthlings? That's not what you were sent here for"

"We know but-"

''But nothing kakkorot, I see I'm going to have to start keeping an eye on you 2 again, enjoy this while you can" with that the girl backed up and flew off.

"Kakkorot, we can't tell anyone about this encounter, and I'm sure there will be more so you can't tell your harpy no matter how tempting it is, I'm not speaking as a friend but making an order as your prince, got it?"

Goku nodded and with that they flew off towards the house.

**A/N: Soo, what do you think.? Who was the girl goku and Vegeta were talking to? Why doesn't Vegeta want goku to tell anyone? I know but you don't so your gonna have to review to find out. PEACE ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** if you think they were sent to earth to destroy it you are sadly mistaken lol you have to read to find out. Anyways, on with the storyyyyyy!

They decided that flying would take too long so Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and teleported them to Bulma's where the rest of the group were already waiting for them.

"and just where have you guys been?" asked Bulma

"Yeah, where did you guys go" Chici co-signed

"Didn't the woman just ask that harpy? And it's non of your business" said vegeta growing more and more irritated by the second.

Bulma drunkly walked over to Vegeta "as your girlfriend you are my business"

"Don't worry about it, it's late and I think we all should be heading to bed" Goku chimed in

Chichi was surprised "oh so your siding with him Goku? TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE NOW!" she bossily demanded Inching closer to his face.

Goku took in a deep breath. He didn't want to do this but if he didn't chichi would never get off his back. "THIS IS NOT A MATTER OF SIDES CHICHI!" Goku yelled

Chichi backed up immediately.

" I said was its getting late and we should all go to bed SO EVERYONE GO TO BED.!"

Not used to Goku yelling, everyone rushed up the stairs to the guest rooms they usually stayed in whenever they all slept over Bulma's. Of course Bulma went to her own room. Now the only ones left downstairs were Goku and Vegeta.

"Wow Kakorrot I didn't know you had it in you" Vegeta smirked. "you even managed to get that harpy of yours to keep quiet"

Goku was looking at the ground and was obviously ashamed of himself. "But I feel awful, did you see the look on her face? She even looked scared of me."

"I did think going super saiyan while you were yelling at her was a little dramatic" Vegeta replied bluntly.

Goku looked at his hands and arms only to realize he was glowing. Then he pulled down a strand of his hair to look at it only to see that is was blonde.

"wow I really did go super saiyan! I must of scared the shit out of her. Now I know how you feel Vegeta"

"what do you mean?"

"to feel grumpy and miserable all the time" was his sad reply.

Vegeta just straight faced Goku and walked away.

"what's his problem?" Goku thought out loud. Then he went to go find chichi.

He was walking through enormous house for about a half an hour when he suddenly had an idea.

"why am I looking from room to room when I have instant transmission?" with that goku transmitted himself to where ever chichi was. She ended up being in the very last room on the 6th floor.

When he walked into the room chichi was sitting on the bed brushing her hair. She looked like she's been crying.

"Hi chichi..."

"what do you want Goku, can't you see I'm busy"

"Chichi I'm really really sorry I wish I could tell you but this is bigger than both of us, you know if I could tell you I would, and I didn't mean to snap on you, it's just the only way you would listen... So will you forgive me?"

"of course I do Goku" she smiled "but if you ever yell at me again I swear I'll chop your dick off"

Goku's sweat dropped. Chichi just laughed and leaned in to kiss him. When suddenly *FLASH*

There Mrs. Briefs stood with a giant camera.

"oh you guys are so cute! I can't wait to add this to my scrap book! I caught Krillin and 18 earlier oh they were so shocked it was so adorable." said Mrs. Briefs a little too excitedly.

"oh and you girls should know I always keep extra video cameras and you'll never find them" she said while exiting the bedroom

"that woman is a lunatic" said chichi wide eyed.

Goku could only nod.

~Monday morning!~

Bulma pulled up in her black Lamborghini with Vegeta sitting next to her.

"I don't see why we couldn't have flown to school." said Vegeta while crossing his arms.

"because I just did my hair and you are not going to ruin it"

She had her bangs cut just a little above her eyebrows with spiral curls cascading down her back and shoulders. She was also wearing silver coach shoes, navy blue yoga pants with the word Abercrombie written in white with a blue and white striped slouch sweater.

"don't I just look so beautiful" she said conceitedly.

Vegeta just rolled his eyes

They pulled up to the school only to find the others waiting for them. They got out and Bulma capsulated it and put it in her purse.

"hey guys are you ready for another fun filled day of school" Bulma said sarcastically

"Bulma I don't even know why you even go to school, it's not like these teachers can teach you anything" said chichi

Bulma shrugged

Goku was about to say something when Vegeta tapped Goku on the shoulder and signaled it was time to go. Goku nodded.

Bulma noticed this exchange "what are you guys doing?" she asked

"don't worry about it, and don't follow us" with that Goku put his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and transmitted them to an unknown location

"UGH! I hate that instant transmission! Now we can't follow them" Bulma fumed

"your forgetting krillin, 17, and I can feel ki energy. But I have 3 test today and everyone can't be a genius like you Bulma, so we'll track them next time they run off" said 18

Everyone agreed and walked into school

**~Goku and Vegeta~**

"Were you guys followed?" asked the girl with black hair.

"no, Kakorrot used his instant transmission" said Vegeta

"hey guys, I know it's not exactly my place to say, but can we hurry this up? I have 3 test today"

The girl rolled her eyes "very well"

**~School~**

The guys arrive back at school around lunch time. They found the group already sitting at their table.

"Well, would you look who's back" said Bulma not even looking up from her food.

Vegeta only grunted while he took his seat next to Bulma and Goku took his seat next to chichi.

"why is there no one in the lunch line, better yet why is no food bring served?" Goku asked

"I think Bulma killed the lunch lady that day she fell through the floor" said 18

Everyone looked up at Bulma. She only shrugged.

"I think it's weird that no one tried to find her yet, she's probably still down there" said 17

Everyone shrugged. No one really cared.

"She'll be alright" said Bulma still not looking up from her food

Suddenly the bell rang and everyone started gathering up there belongings and getting ready to go to class.

**~last period~**

Bulma, chichi, and 18 decided to walk around the track since they couldn't play any sports.

"The day is almost over and they haven't left yet! How are we supposed to track them without you around!" Bulma said frantically"

"Bulma, calm down. Can't 18 and I just sleepover?" chichi reasoned

"oh yeah, hehe I forgot"

"look at them over there, all happy and what not... I know there hiding something" chichi said with a crazed look in her eyes crossing her arms.

Bulma and 18 just stared at her.

what?"

"ohhhhh, there's Kendall! And she's walking towards Goku and Vegeta!" Bulma said before walking towards them

Chichi and 18 followed.

"Bulma leave her alone"

"I'm not going to see her, I'm going to see Vegeta"

Chichi and 18 stopped walking and rolled their eyes.

"Hey geta!" said Bulma kissing Vegeta fully in the lips obviously trying to prove a point to Kendall.

Vegeta frowned, not liking the public display of affection "What's wrong with you woman?"

Bulma crossed her arms and frowned, still not acknowledging Kendall's presence.

"Um, hi Bulma. Can you give Vegeta and I a sec? I need to talk to him about something realllly important" Kendall asked kindly.

"And what would you possibly have to say to my boyfriend without me around?"

"This is serious woman, leave us be" said Vegeta

Bulma frowned but reluctantly walked away to find chichi and 18.

"Kendall finally got a restraining order?" 18 teased

"Haha, very funny but no. She said she has to talk to Vegeta alone" Bulma frowned. "and she actually agreed with her! The nerve of that prick!"

"don't you think your over reacting? I mean she's only talking to him" Chichi dared to say.

"What the FUCK chichi!" Bulma raged. "who's side are you on? What if this was Goku! Would I be over reacting THEN? HUH?"

Chichi quickly was quiet. Not wanting to make Bulma angrier than she already was. Suddenly the bell rang signaling them that the day was over.

Bulma saw Vegeta and the boys start to walk towards them. She decided she was going to ignore him for the rest of the day. She grabbed chichi and 18 by the arm and walked off towards her locker.

Vegeta saw this and instantly knew she was mad at him.

"Can't we just tell them? Bulma already doesn't like Kendall" Goku pleaded

Vegeta turned to face him "No, and I swear if you tell your harpy I WILL kill you, whether your stronger than me or not"

Goku could tell he was serious so he just nodded.

"do you guys mind enlightening us on what your talking about?" Krillin asked.

"yeah what exactly are you guys talking about" 17 co-signed

"That's none of your business" Vegeta growled turning around and walking towards the school.

After getting their stuff, they met the girls Bulma's car.

"Chichi, would you like me to fly you home" Goku smiled his same goofy smile.

"Actually Goku, I'm sleeping over Bulma's so I'm just gonna ride with her"

"oh, ok" said Goku looking slightly disappointed.

With that 18 and chichi hopped in Bulma's house. Bulma just looked at Vegeta once before she drove off toward her house.

Vegeta was sure by now that she was mad at him. 'She'll get over it eventually' he thought to himself.

**~Bulma's house (night time)~**

"Bulma it's 4 am and we haven school tomorrow, if Vegeta hasn't left yet I doubt he's going to" 18 yawned.

"SHHHH" chichi put her finger to 18's mouth "do you hear that? It sounds like he's talking to someone"

18 slapped chichi's finger away from her face leaving her rubbing her arm.

"I'll fly around to his balcony and see if I can hear better" with that 18 flew out of Bulma's window to Vegeta's balcony.

"are you ready?" she heard him say. "okay we'll transmit yourself here so we can go"

'he must be talking to Goku' she thought to herself.

"I don't give a FUCK how hungry you are!" Vegeta almost screamed.

'yep he's definitely talking to Goku' with that she left his balcony and flew back through Bulma's.

"Sooooo.." said Bulma

18 didn't respond, she was concentrating on something.

"Well what did you find!" said a very impatient chichi.

"Shuuuu" 18 but a finger to Chichi's lips just like she had done to her earlier.

Chichi tried to slap it away but remembered how much stronger 18 is than her.

"Goku just arrived" 18 whispered. Still focusing on there ki, it suddenly went from Vegeta's room to a different location.

"they just left, get your scooters ready were about to leave."

With that Bulma and chichi decapsulated there scooters and they all flew off Bulma's balcony.

"I wonder what there hiding that they can't tell us, their own girlfriends!" Bulma worried. "What if there evil criminal masterminds that use their powers to rob banks!"

"Bulma, Vegeta is a prince. Why would he ever need to rob a bank?" 18 reasoned

"yeah that's true... But what if he's cheating on me! Oh I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Like I said before Bulma, Vegeta is a prince and is far to noble to ever cheat on someone"

"Yeah but-"

"Shhhhh, there they are!" Chichi cut off.

"it seems to just be Goku and Vegeta... Oh wait someone's coming" said 18

"its a girl!" Bulma freaked "and she's prettier than me! Oh I knew he was cheating" Bulma fumed.

"Wait someone else is coming... Is that Kendall?"

"Wha- mmphnlonoul"

18 quickly covered Bulma's mouth before she blew their cover.

"they just gave Kendall and that girl with the black hair hugs!" chichi was getting angrier by the second.

"That's it I'm going down there!" said Bulma zooming away on her air scooter before 18 could stop her. Chichi shortly followed. 18 rolled her eyes and decided to stay where she was.

"Vegeta!" Bulma screamed walking towards the group followed by chichi.

"I can't believe you would do this!" she screamed in anger.

"and you!" chichi pointed angrily at Goku. "After all these years I can't believe you would cheat on me!" Chichi yelled

"And with Kendall? How could you cheat in me with her especially when you know I HATE her!" Bulma glared.

Vegeta was completely dumbstruck.

"Cheat on you? Chi, Bulma how could you ever think that we would-"

"save it Goku, I don't want to hear your lies!" chichi cut off.

"Bulma, Chichi just listen" Said Kendall.

"No you listen! I don't know who you think you are bossing me around, and you!" said Bulma pointing the girl with black hair who she thought was prettier than her. "Who are you?"

The girl sighed "My name is Vega... And I'm Vegeta's sister"

Bulma stated at her wide eyed mouth agape. "and why are you here" she said turning back to Kendall.

"Kendall is my earth name, my real name is Serpia and I'm Vegeta's cousin"

**A/N:** so what do you guys think? Please review or I will not update!

**Bulma: **Vegeta doesn't have a sister

**Me:** this is my story and if I say he has a sister he has a sister!

**Bulma:** Whatever, and like I would ever say another girl is prettier than me.

**Me:** -_- whatever, any ways review please (/'_')/


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: ****So….. You all must think I'm the worst author ever! I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been so busy with school, drivers training, and cheer. Now my school years over and you're gonna be hearing from me a lot more I promise! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!**

**Disclaimer: ****If I did…. I'd probably have a lot more money. Sadly I am merely a broke 15 year old girl.**

There was a long awkward silence. Bulma just stood there still in shock.

Chichi started to narrow her eyes. "Wait... That explains Vegeta, but not you Goku! Why didn't you tell me? I thought that after all these years we'd have trust! And another thing I-"

"Woman will you shut up with your babbling!" Vegeta cut Chichi off. "You're giving me a headache. Just shut your damn mouth!"

Chichi was about to respond but stopped when she say 18 walking towards them.

"So, your boyfriends cheating or what?" she bluntly asked. V

Bulma finally came out of her trance. "No, but they ARE hiding something from us!" she turned towards Vegeta "What's so big that you can't tell your own girlfriends? You weren't sent here to destroy the earth or something like that were you?" she poked him in the chest.

Goku, Vega, and Kendall all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Chichi questioned.

Goku wiped a tear from his eye from laughing so hard. "The saiyans haven't done that for years! Not since Lord Frieza was defeated. You don't have to worry about that."

"Well... If it's not that then what is it?" Bulma was starting to get frustrated.

Vega was about to open her mouth to speak but Vegeta stopped her.

"When that time comes, you'll know. As for now, it's none of your damn business. Let's go Kakorott."

Goku nodded. Vega, Kendall, and Vegeta all put a hand on him and in an instant they were gone.

"DAMN IT! I still had more to say! 18 where did they go? I'm gonna find Goku and give him an ear full." Chichi fumed.

"Oh wait till I get my hands on that Vegeta! Of course it's my business!"

"Guys" said 18 deciding to be the voice of reason. "If they said you'll find out when the time comes, you'll find out. In the mean time, let's go back to Bulma's. We DO have school tomorrow." 18 flew off.

Bulma crossed her arms and turned to Chichi. "Fine, we'll put this behind us for now... WHERE THE HELL IS MY DAMN SCOOTER?" she walked off.

**-The Next Day Bulma's POV-**

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ugh, what the hell is that noise? Oh... That's my alarm. Well I guess I'll get dressed now. SHIT! I stubbed my fucking toe! Hmmm... What to wear? Hm, ripped jeans, long sleeve burgundy and white Fitch shirt, white cropped jean vest. I guess. AH! Who the hell is that sleeping in my other bed? Oh yeah I forgot people are over.

"Bulma is that you?"

Oh god Chichi looks like hell in the morning.

"Yeah it's me... Um Chichi, do you think you wanna get dressed? We DO have school today." not to mention you look like shit right now and it's scaring me.

"Oh yeah, hey where's 18?"

18? Shit she's over here too isn't she. I mean Yay!

"OVER HERE!"

Why the hell is she so loud... Is she in my closet? I guess that explains it.

"WE GOTTA GET READY!"

Ugh so now Chichi's yelling too. I'm too tired for this, I'm gonna go get some food.

**- 2 hours later-**

At school finally! Those two are worse than me when it comes to getting ready. Maybe it's because my beauty is just so natural it doesn't take that much. Heh! I'm so damn GORGEOUS! Now where is that prick Vegeta. There he is! Talking to... That skank Kendall! Why the nerve of that bimbo! Talking to my... Wait, they're cousins. I gotta remember that.

"Hey Vegeta" I had to kiss him on the cheek. He looks so good today.

"Kendall" that had to be the fakest smile of my life.

"Hey Bulma! We were just talking about you"

Look at her smiling at me and being all sweet. It makes me sick. What's with that look Vegeta just shot her.

"oh how nice." another well played fake smile. "I'm gonna go to class. Vegeta you ARE walking me right?"

He didn't even respond. All he did was grunt... So I'll take that as a yes. Maybe if I start walking he'll follow.

Ha! I was right! Score one for the Genius. Take THAT Kendall!... Oh wait, cousin. I gotta remember that.

**-Normal POV (I'm tired of Bulma's crazy mind)-**

Bulma and Vegeta walked into their 1st hour class to see 18 and Krillin already there.

"Hey guys" Bulma said taking a seat next to 18.

"Oh hey Bulma. 18 was just telling me about the thing with Vegeta and Goku and-"

18 elbowed Krillin in the side and shot him a look.

"Never mind" he quickly said.

"You're such a bitch baldy. We all see who the man in that relationship is" Vegeta smirked.

"Fuck you Vegeta!"

"What was that chrome dome?"

"Nothing!"

That argument went on for a few minutes without them noticing Chichi and Goku joining them at the table.

"WHY CANT WEEEE BE FRIENDS, WHY CANT WEEE BE FRIENDS!" Goku sang loudly and horribly causing several people to cover their ears.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP KAKEROT!"

Goku stopped singing.

"Goku, now that I think about it... Where's our baby? You know it's due today."

"Oh, it's in my book bag Chi"

Everyone covered their ears because they knew what was about to happen.

"WHAAAAT! YOU PUT MY PRECIOUS LITTLE GOHAN IN A BAG? WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"I'm sorry Chichi! I just had no way to carry him when I was flying!"

"Give him to me! These babies are due today and we WILL get a perfect score!"

Vegeta reached for his book bag "Oh that reminds me, here is the brat woman" Vegeta threw the fake baby on the table and it started crying.

"NICE GOING VEG HEAD! Not to sound like Chichi, but is this how you'd treat a real baby? Ugh!"

"I'm a prince woman I do whatever the hell I want!"

Suddenly Vegeta's cell phone started ringing.

He answered it. "Hello?... Yes father... It was her fault!... She's just a worthless earth teacher who cares if I scared her... Yes father... Whatever... Tell mother I said hello... Whatever" he hung up the phone.

"I told you she'd call you parents" Bulma smirked.

"Shut up woman!"

"Um, eh hem... If you all are done with your very loud conversation, I've been waiting for the past 20 minutes to start my class" said the teacher.

"You shut up too vile woman! No one silences the prince of the saiyans! I should blast your head off!"

"Mr. Vegeta!... Uh what exactly is your last name?"

"None of your damn business! I'll kill the next teacher to ask me that!"

"Your mother AND father will be hearing about this young man!" she walked away and started to pass out some paper.

"Whatever" Vegeta scowled.

"So Vegeta... What is your last name? Do you even have one?" Bulma laughed while rocking their fake baby.

Vegeta just grunted and ignored her.

**-Gym Class-**

"So Chichi, how did you and Goku do on the whole baby project?" Bulma asked Chichi who was next to her walking on the track.

Chichi's mood instantly darkened. "We got a 95 thanks to Goku! I don't know what to do with that man I tell you!"

"Chichi that's still an A, get over it" 18 crossed her arms.

Chichi shot her an angry glare while Bulma giggled at how much of a baby Chichi was being.

"Well Vegeta and I got a 105" she proudly smiled.

"ONLY because you cheated! You had your mom and servants take care of your damn baby, so fuck your A+"

18 and Bulma looked at each other and busted out laughing at Chichi.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up I jus-"

"LOOK THERES KENDALL!" Bulma cut her off.

"Bulma this obsession with her has got to stop. Just because she picked me over you, who cares! Let it go. Most importantly, STOP STALKING HER. she's Vegeta's cousin!"

Bulma sighed in defeat. "I guess your right. Hey, you guys wanna go to the mall after school?"

"Sure"

"Sounds good to me"

"Okay, I'll go tell the guys!" Bulma ran off to wear Goku and Vegeta were sparing.

**-The mall (food court)- **

"This is boring." 18 said bluntly.

Bulma smiled evilly "well we're about to make it fun! Let's play Dare!"

"You mean truth or dare Bulma?" Krillin questioned.

"Nope, dare. Truth is boring. So Goku you're first. I dare you to go into Victoria Secret and get fitted for a bra then buy a leopard thong!"

Everyone busted out laughing. Even Vegeta smirked. They all got up and walked over to Victoria secret.

"Guys, do I have to?" Goku started to chicken out.

"Yes! Now go."

He sighed and reluctantly walked inside the store. He found the nearest store clerk.

"Excuse me miss, I would like a bra fitting" he said in his usual cheery voice.

"um sure sir... For your girlfriend over there? Just tell her to come in over."

"Nope! For me. I would like a bra that makes my boobs look nice and juicy."

The lady stared at Goku in horror but tried not to let it show on her face too much.

"Of course sir" she pulled out her measuring tape.

After 20 minutes of measuring and Goku squirming and laughing the lady started to get frustrated.

"I'm sorry sir but none of the brad here will fit you. You will just have to get one customs made." the lady started to walk away but Goku stopped her.

"That's okay, please show me to where your thongs are"

"for your girlfriend right?"

"Nope! For me. I like to be Sexayyyyyyy"

The lady stared at Goku in shock and horror this time letting it clearly show on her face. 5 minutes later Goku walked out with a pink bag with a leopard thong with pink lace in it.

The group was dying with laughter "D-did you see the look on that lady's face! Ha! Priceless" Chichi laughed uncontrollably.

"Well I'm glad you think it's so funny Chi, now I have a dare for you! I dare you to go to that toy store and ask the cashier if they sell adult toys really loudly" Goku smiled feeling quite proud of himself.

Chichi paled a little in the face as they approached the toy store "well... Here goes nothin." She entered the store and walked up to the cashier in front of parents and children who were already in the line.

"hello sir, I was browsing and I was wondering if you sold and Adult Toys" the parents in line stared at her in shock and disgust why the cashier tried not to laugh.

"I'm sorry mam but this isn't that kind of store. Try lover lane"

"Aww really? Could you check in the back for me?"

"but miss-"

"Ah, ah, ahhh. The customer is always right."she cut him off.

"bu-"

"THE CUSTOMER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!"

He nodded and went to the back of the store to check. Parents in line glared at Chichi while the kids just looked confused. The man finally came back.

"No miss there are none in the back."

"Thanks! Bye." she quickly walked out the store to see her friends doubled over in laughter.

"Ha, Ha... Well it's my turn. Vegeta I dare you to go to Abercrombie, take off all your clothes and try to sell them to the cashiers naked."

"Bring it woman" he walked off towards A&F while everyone followed.

He smirked as he walked in the entrance and started to take his clothes off. When he got to the cashiers he was but naked.

"Can we help you sir?" the girl cashier said staring at Vegeta in horror.

"I would like to sell these articles of clothing"

"Um we don't do that here dude." the guy cashier spoke up

"Foolish humans! These are the clothes of a prince! I demand you buy them!"

"I'm sorry sir but we do not do that here! Please leave before I have you escorted out."

"like you weak humans could harm me." he smirked, put back on his clothes and left.

Everyone was dying with laughter at this point and could barely breathe when Vegeta returned.

"That was amusing. Now... My turn" Vegeta smirked. "Woman! I dare you to go to any food booth in the food court and order a condom flavored beverage."

"Ha! Piece of cake!"

Bulma walked over to Häagen-Dazs ice cream. The cashier looked really young. This should be amusing. She thought to herself.

"Hello I'm Bulma briefs the rich and beautiful genius and heir to Capsule Corp. Perhaps you heard of me?"

"OF COURSE I HAVE! What can I get you Miss Briefs?"

"I request a condom flavored smoothie."

"... I'm sorry Miss Briefs but we don't have those"

"What was that? Are you denying my simple request? Do I need to talk to your manager and get you fired?"

"NO, not at all miss Briefs! Give me one second." the boy took a condom out his pocket and blended it up with ice cream. "There you go ma'am"

"Hmm... Never mind" she walked away.

Everyone was cracking up with laughter.

"Bulma you're a little too good at the snooty rich girl act." Krillin laughed.

"Ha! Who says it's an Act!" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma shot him a glare. "Okay 18 your turn I-"

"Excuse me but I'm going to have to ask you 6 to leave for disturbing the peace of this mall" the mall cop said.

"Whatever wanna be cop, we'll be on our way" Bulma laughed and walked away with her friends behind her.

"Wow Bulma that was kind of mean, maybe Vegeta's starting to rub off" said Goku.

"Whatever, let's go to my house"

Everyone shrugged and flew off towards Bulma's house (well except for Bulma and Chichi who had to be carried)

**A/N: So… what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Bulma: Where the hell have you been?**

**Me: Do not start this with me, I already apologized to them.**

**Bulma: Whatever. *exits***

**Me: Dumb son of a…. *trails off into rant***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. I promise to update more frequently and… that's it. Ha, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't even have any money.**

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" asked Krillin as they walked out the mall.

"We're going to my house. Weren't you listening" Bulma rolled her eyes.

"I meant what we are going to do when we get there"

"Oh. Well why didn't you just say that? Well my parents are in Paris for the week for some convention. We can do whatever."

"Bulma didn't you get a new hot tub?" asked 18.

"yeah, a small indoor one" she shrugged.

Chichi stopped walking "SMALL? That thing is huge! It's the size of a large pool, then next to it is a pool the size of 2 large pools!"

Bulma rolled her eyes "So?"

"Anyways, we can just hang out in there" 18 suggested.

"That's a good idea but none us have our swim clothes" Goku interjected.

"Have you seen that closet of Bulma's? I'm more than positive she has something for all of us"

Bulma nodded "Then it's settled. Quick question though. Why are we walking when Goku has instant transmission? On top of that you guys can fly. Plus I have like 3 capsule cars in my pocket."

"Huh... I guess I never thought of that."

With that every one grabbed onto Goku and he transmitted everyone to Bulma's house.

**-Bulma's Room-**

Bulma handed the guys some swim trunks "Alright guys you go ahead. We'll meet you down there. Come on girls" She pulled the girls into her very large closet.

"Okay chichi, this red bikini is for you and oh 18 this blue one brings out your eyes!" said Bulma rummaging through one of her many swimsuit racks.

"Where are your fitting rooms again? I always get lost in here." said 18.

Bulma pointed to a large sign behind her that read fitting room "I started labeling things the last time you got lost in here."

Bulma ended up wearing a black bikini because it didn't "clash with her hair" about a half an hour later they were all dressed and ready and headed towards the pool room.

"Krillin, where are Goku and Vegeta?" asked Chichi

Krillin started to laugh. "I played a little joke on them. I put A LOT of alcohol in their sprite. They got sooo drunk and flew off" Krillin smiled proud of himself.

"So... Let me get this strait. You got short tempered homicidal Vegeta drunk and mildly retarded Goku-"

"HEY!" said Chichi offended.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Anyways, mildly retarded Goku: The only one strong enough to stop Vegeta if tries to do something stupid, drunk as well?!"

"well... Um when you put it like that-"

18 smacked him in the back of the head. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"IM SORRY!" he rubbed the back of his head.

"Chichi get Goku on the phone and try to figure out where they are." Bulma sighed shaking her head.

**-Phone call-**

Goku: He-Hello

Chichi: Goku where are you guys

Goku: VEGETA NOOOO! Yuh cant jus blow up cities like dhat. Now go pologize to the survivors! *background: SHUDUP KAKERHHOT Ima prince. I do what I wanna.*

Chichi: Goku what the hell is going on there!?"

Goku: I ghatta go chi. I luhh yuh!

Goku hangs up the phone.

"so... Where are they? What's going on?" asked Bulma.

"Just know we have a big mess to clean up. Grab your dragon radar. This is gonna take a while. Come on 18. Krillin you stay here, you'll see why when we get back."

With that they left Bulma's house in search of Goku and Vegeta.

They found them 5 minutes later on a main street jumping on parked cars.

"GOKU!" chichi yelled.

Goku stopped destroying the car and ran towards Chichi.

"CHICHIIII!" he picked her up and hugged her. "I misset yuhhhh"

"Goku go get Vegeta. We're going back to Bulma's house."

"I dhont wanna! I'm havin lotsa fun wif my car friendsss"

"Goku, if you instant transmission us back to Bulma's house I'll bake you a nice big cake."

"Why didn't you say that!" with that Goku picked everyone up -including Vegeta- and took them all back to Bulma's house.

"Wheres nah cake chichi?" Goku slurred.

"right this way Goku. Just follow me, you too Vegeta"

They followed Bulma right into an indestructible room made out of vibrainum metal.

"just wait there" Bulma quickly exited the room and locked the door behind her.

She heard pounding on the door as she walked away but ignored it.

"So Krillin this is what your gonna do. Lock yourself in the room with them and do everything you can to sober them up since this is all your fault. The girls and I are gonna go find the Dragonballs to undo the mess they made."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're gonna leave me in there with them?!"

"yep so you better get to work" she walked off to go find the girls.

"Hey Bulma you ready?" asked 18

"yep! Let's go."

"Ugh, this is gonna take hours. Bulma, you and I can't even fly!" Chichi complained.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Chichi, do you really think I'd be doing this if I didn't have an easier way? I made a teleporter type machine kinda like Goku's instant transmission. All we have to do is type in the coordinates of each Dragonball"

"Bulma, that's genius!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I'm brilliant. We all know. We better get to work." she put the teleporter machine on the ground and all three girls stepped on. "GOODBYE KRILLIN! GOOD LUCK!" with that they disappeared.

"Oh great" said Krillin, clearly terrified. "Okay Krillin you can do this." He walked into the indestructible room with a bag of stuff to try and sober up the 2 drunk saiyans. He quickly locked the door behind him.

"hay Krillin, hah you seen chichi? She was spose tah make me ah cake."

"Yes, where is that woman? I was sposed tah get some of that cake too!"

"Um chichi's working on it. In the mean time she told me to give you this." he reached in his bag and pulled out 2 bottles filled with a concoction of coffee, aspirin, water, and a few every drinks"

Goku and Vegeta both took the bottles and started to gulp it down when suddenly they spit it out.

"What dha hell Krillin? Dhis is nasty iont like it"

"Yhu tryin tha poison me cue ball?! On my planet I can have yuh killed for dhat! Or I can kill you now myself."

"Nooo Geta! Yuh can't kill anyone else!"

"Shudup Kakorot! iont even like you!"

While they were occupied, Krillin reached into his bag and pulled out a spray bottle with very cold water in it. He started to spray Goku and Vegeta in the face with it.

"HAYYY! That wasn't very nice!" Said Goku rubbing his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill you cue ball!"

About three hours later, the girls were finished there little Dragonball mission. They wished that Goku and Vegeta had never left the house, bringing the city back to normal then used the final wish to completely sober up Goku and Vegeta since Krillin failed. Things were just about back to normal. They all sat around in Bulma's hot tub.

"So, we can't just ignore the fact that tomorrow is Vegeta's 17th birthday! We gotta do something!" Said Bulma.

Vegeta huffed "i said no woman! It's just a stupid Saiyan coming of age. I'd rather not think much of it."

"Goku, being a Saiyan and all you should know how important a coming of age is! Please try to convince him."

Goku scratched the back of his head "I don't know Bulma. I mean with Vegeta's parents and the whole-"

Vegeta shot him a death glare.

"Never mind" she rolled her eyes and got out of the large hot tub. "I'm going to bed, you guys know where the guest rooms are."

"You know what I think I'll be hitting the hay too, you coming 18?" she said lifting herself out the water.

"sure, come on Krillin. You and I still need to have a talk" she got out the tub dragging Krillin along with her.

Once the door was closed Goku decided it was safe to talk.

"So Vegeta... What are you gonna do? I mean you really have no time left! Your father will be here tomorrow."

"Don't you think I know that Kakerot?! I don't need you to remind me that soon we'll all be on our way back to Vegeta-sei. You are in the same predicament as I."

"Well... We have till tomorrow night to tell them. We also have to tell Kendall and Vega."

"Kakerot you idiot! Serpia and Vega already know. What do you think those damn meetings were for? Plus it's Vegas birthday as well."

Goku scratched the back of his head. Oh yeah... Right. Well I'm going to bed. I guess we'll figure it out tomorrow when the time comes." with that Goku got out of the hot tub and went to bed.

**-The next day (Vegeta POV)- **

*BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZ*

Damn contraption. Shit what time is it... 3:30! Who the hell sets an alarm for 3 fucking 30. It must have been that damn woman. What the hell is all that noise down stairs. Of course, I should've known that the woman would throw me a party against my wishes.

"Well hello their birthday boy! How's my sleepy Saiyan prince!"

Why the hell is she so god damn happy? I'll just respond with a grunt.

"So I know you didn't want a party but I just couldn't resist! So I'm planning a little small get together. 500 people tops. I even invited Vega. Though she wanted no part in it as the birthday girl. She said she'll just attend. Oh and i also invited that bitc- I mean Kendall"

The woman still doesn't like Serpia. Ha! "Where is Kakerot?"

"oh I had him go help the decorators. I had to do something to keep him busy. He kept bothering chichi and the chefs! And another thing-"

Hmm... I don't recall asking her all that. I don't give a damn about what Kakerot's wench was doing... She appears to still be talking. I hadn't noticed.

"you know what I mean Geta?"

I have no idea what she said and I don't give a damn either. I'll just give her another grunt. Seems to always work.

"Great! So I'll see you in 2 hours. The stylist are waiting for you in your room. Have fun birthday boy!"

Stylist? What the hell is she talking about? And what does she keep writing on that damn clipboard of hers?

"well go on"

I'll just see what the woman is talking about. What the hell? When did all these people get in my personal quarters? How the hell did they have all this time to set all this up? All this shit wasn't here when I woke up.

"Prince Vegeta I presume? I will be your stylist for the party. I'm going to make you look magnificent"

Fake french accent.

"have a seat, and we will get started."

I sat in the very large chair only because it reminded me of my throne. That damn woman must've done that on purpose.

"Now about this hair. How about we cut it off and go in a different direction."

"Cut my hair, you die" HA! puny earthling. There's so much fear in his face.

"how about I just wash it"

I grunt and lean back in the seat. This actually isn't that bad.

"Now to style it!"

Faggot. In a matter of seconds my hair will be back in its original position. 3 2 1 *Spring*. Never fails.

"oh no its back to normal! Well this will never do. I guess we'll move in for now. Time to measure you for your suit."

If he touches my tail...

"what is this? Is this a tail?! May I touch it!"

"Touch my tail, it will be the last thing you ever do.

**-End Vegeta's POV- **

It took about 3 hours for the stylist to finish measuring Vegeta and another hour to make the suit. It was going on 8:00 now and the party was getting started.

"Oh, everything's perfect!" Bulma exclaimed looking at the well decorated room and very large buffet table. "Bulma you have truly out done yourself"

"Bulma the first party guest have arrived" said 18

"Oh great! Hey 18... How come we rarely see your brother. It's like he doesn't even exist"

"Oh that's because... Well... Huh. I really don't know."

with that, 18 awkwardly walked away.

It was now going in 9:30 and the party was in full swing. Suddenly Bulma heard a very hard knock at the door.

"Oh! Um hello King Vegeta" she bowed.

"Where's the brat?"

"I'll go get him." She rushed off and returned with Vegeta on her arm.

"Father" Vegeta greeted with a nod.

"I hope you and Kakerot informed Vega and Serpia of my arrival. We leave for Vegeta-Sei in 2 hours" with that he left.

Bulma stood their shocked. "Leave... What does he mean leave Vegeta?!"

"Calm down woman. Follow me, we'd better get Kakerot in his wench for this."

About 20 minutes later the 4 of them were seated in a very quiet living room on the 6th floor of the mansion away from the party.

"So what does your father mean leave Vegeta?"

Before Vegeta could get a word out chichi interrupted him. "LEAVE?! What?! You can't leave and take my Goku away from me! No, nu uh"

"Will you shut your damn mouth woman?" once chichi calmed down Vegeta continued. "As you know today is my coming of age. Because of that, Kakerot, Serpia, Vega, and I must go back to Vegeta-Sei for... Reasons. We'll also be finishing out the year there."

There was a pregnant silence.

"What are these reason?" Bulma asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Vegeta we gotta tell them sometime I mean-"

"You will do no such thing and that is an order Kakerot! I told them they will find out when the time comes and they will!"

"Well... If you're leaving I'm coming too"Bulma interjected.

"So am I." Chichi crossed her arms.

"No, absolutely not woman. You do realize that if you go you will be finishing out the school year at one of Vegeta-Sei's royal academies? They're nothing like your puny earthing schools."

"I know and I don't care! I'm going." chichi nodded in agreement.

"Whatever" with that Vegeta got up to go find his sister and cousin. Goku followed behind.

"Hey won't 18 and Krillin want to go too?" Chichi asked Bulma.

"You know I didn't think about that. Probably. We should go tell them to get ready. OH! And 17"

"... Who's that?"

Bulma's sweat dropped. "18's twin brother."

"Ohhhh! I almost forgot about him seeing how he's never around."

"Well we better get packing" she three chichi a few capsules. "You can use the clothes in my closet. I have tons. I'm going to get 18 and tell her to pack."

2 hours later they were all on the ship ready to depart for Vegeta-Sei.

"Still haven't told them huh." Said Kendall gesturing to the very happy girls walking into the ship.

"I'm working on it."

Kendall shook her head and walked away.

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Bulma enthused then hugged 18 and chichi tightly. "We're finally gonna see Vegeta's home planet!"

"Exciting" 18 said in her usual monotone voice.

Chichi pulled herself from Bulma's tight embrace. "Oh yeah, you remembered to tell your brother, right 18?"

"Yep... He's around."

"Hey Bulma, didn't we all just leave in the middle of a party that's probably still going on at your house? On top of that none of us even told our patents we were traveling to another planet!"

Bulma was about to respond when she heard someone talking over the loud speaker. "Prepare for takeoff. It will take 36 of your earth hours to reach Vegeta-Sei so I suggest you humans find your personal quarters and get comfy."

Bulma sighed "I hope I know what I've gotten myself into" she thought to herself.

**A/N: ****So, what do you think? Next chapter, secrets will be revealed. So please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong. Thanks people!**

**Me: Hello? Anybody here?**

***Silence***

**Me: Well no one's here to talk to me…. Bye? *Awkwardly walks away* **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Heyyyyyyy guys! New chapter. Please enjoy.**

"Isn't space beautiful Vegeta?" Bulma clung on to Vegeta's arm as they stared out the observation deck.

"Nothing I haven't seen before."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Ugh, must you ruin every moment?"

"Hey guys." said chichi entering the observation deck. "how long have we been on this ship?"

"34 hours 23 minutes and 12 seconds... 13,14,15,16-"

"Okay Bulma I get it" Chichi cut her off.

"We should be arriving soon"

Bulma jumped with excitement. " Ooooh I can't wait! We're gonna finally get to see the famous Planet Vegeta!" Bulma grabbed chichi by the shoulders and started shaking her. "AREN'T YOU EXCITED CHICHI?!"

Chichi pushed Bulma off of her. "Yes Bulma I'm excited. Vegeta, how long is soon?"

"About 2 hours" replied Vegeta, not giving her his full attention.

"Come on Bulma, we should try to get more sleep before we land. It's getting late... Or early... I don't know it's always dark out here!"

Bulma reluctantly followed chichi out of the observation deck.

**-Planet Vegeta-**

"Ooooo we're finally here! We get to go to school here and everything! I'm so excited"

"Simmer down Bulma." 18 rolled her eyes walking off the ship.

When they were all of they were greeted by King Vegeta, 2 Women, and 2 men that looked about their age. One woman ran up to Vegeta giving him a hug and a kiss and the other did the same with Goku. They quickly shrugged them off but This still did not go unnoticed by chichi and Bulma.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing touching on MY Goku?!" Chichi screamed at the girl

The girl scoffed "Your Goku?!"

"Vegeta, please tell this whore where her place is." Bulma seethed.

"Vegeta, I think the time is now." Goku said nervously.

"Later. We will discuss it later. Guards, escort the guest to their living quarters."

The guards nodded and started hauling the girls and Krillin off.

"We are not finished with this Vegeta! Do you hear me?! We will talk about what just happened!"

**-Later in the green house-**

"I knew this would happen." Goku paced back and forward "I told you we were waited too long. We should've told them on the ship when we had the chance."

"SHUT UP KAKEROT! I said we'd tell them when the time is right and I decide when that is. GUARD!"

"Yes prince Vegeta?" The guard hurried in the room.

"Bring me Bulma and the black haired wench."

"Yes sire" the guard ran off.

Bulma and chichi entered the room shortly after.

"Get your hands off me! Don't you know who I am?! I'm BULMA FUCKING BREIFS" she struggled to get away from the guards.

Vegeta waved them off.

"Vegeta you have some nerve! Tell me what's going on RIGHT NOW!"

"Yeah Goku, I've waited long enough. I. Want. Answers."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Okay woman-"

"And I don't want any excuses, any-" Bulma attempted to cut him off.

"Good god woman, will you shut the fuck up and let me talk! Kakerot and I have arranged marriages to those women you met earlier" he shrugged it off like it was nothing.

Bulma and chichi were silent for a hot minute. Chichi was the first to break the silence.

"So... Um... All this time... You were ENGAGED?!"

"Chi... No it's not like that. Vegeta, Vega, Kendall, and I are elites. When we were born, are parents arranged for us to marry other elites so that are children may become the legendary an-"

"Wait a second" Bulma cut off. "The 'legendary' is a super saiyan am I right? Of course I am. You two are both already super saiyans! So what is the real reason Vegeta?!"

"Woman will you shut up and think for a second! We were not born super saiyans."

Bulma was quiet.

"Look, are parents don't know that we've already become super saiyans. Once we tell them, this arranged marriage thing will be pointless. I'd never want to be with another woman. I love you Chi"

"Oh Goku! I love you too." She jumped into his arms and started kissing him.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "So Geta, when exactly do you plan on telling your father"

Vegeta shrugged "tomorrow after school"

After hearing that, chichi broke her kiss with Goku. "What do you mean school?"

"Well yeah Chi. You have to go to school on Vegeta-sei just as you would on earth."

"Wow! We get to go to Saiyan School! Oh wait, now I have to rig our schedules again. It's a good thing I always have my hacking materials in my capsules lord knows-"

"Actually Bulma" Goku cut her off. "That won't be necessary. Vegeta's the prince. If he wants us to all have the same classes, as he had to do is say so."

"Oh... Well that's no fun. Oh what will I wear tomorrow?! All my cutest outfits are at home."

"Woman, the Royal Elite School of Vegeta-sei's uniform consists of spandex and Saiyan armor. You will no longer need your frilly human clothing."

"Oh... Alright" Bulma said a little disappointed "well, we should probably go to bed then. Come on Chi" Bulma grabbed chichi's arm and walked out the garden.

"Isn't this wonderful Bulma? Vegeta-sei is just so beautiful."

"Yeah, sure whatever Chi. I just thought about something. If Vegeta and I get married, I'll be a legit princess" Bulma spun around dreamingly while Chichi rolled her eyes.

They were so caught up in their conversation they bumped right into 2 women already in the hallway.

"Hey watch where you're going! Can't you- oh... It's the wenches from earlier." The girls started laughing. "We'll let me introduce myself. My name is Radica. Also known as Vegeta's future wife."

She smirked.

"And I'm Fadora. Also known as Kakerots future wife."

Bulma and Chichi were growing angrier and angrier by the minute.

"Look here, hags. MY Goku-"

"No I think you mean MY Goku." Fadora cut off "I don't know how things are done on your weakling planet and I don't care! Enjoy your time with them while you still have it, but in the end they'll be married to us." She smirked "Come on Radica, they're not worth our precious time" with that, they pushed passed the two girls who were still angry and shocked.

Bulma snapped out of her trance and was about to go after the girls and give them a piece of her mind before she was stopped by chichi.

"Are you crazy?! They're like a million times stronger than us. I'm angry too, but we just can't win"

Bulma sighed in defeat "You're right. Let's just get some sleep"

**-Morning-**

"Ooooo! It's time!" Chichi jumped out of the huge bed "WAKE UP BULMA!" Chichi started shaking Bulma violently.

Bulma quickly pushed chichi off of her and she fell to the floor with a thud. "What the fuck Chichi?!"

Chichi slowly sat up rubbing her head. "Today's our first day of Saiyan School!"

18 sat up and started rubbing her eyes. "What's she yelling about? I only got 4 hours of sleep."

"It's our first day of school!"

"Great." 18 flopped back in her bed.

Bulma got up and went over to the huge walk in closet "we have to wear this?! Ugh, I guess it's not as bad as I thought it'd be."

The armor was simple. The spandex was either blue or black with black, red, blue, white or pink brassiere armor tops. Bulma went for the black spandex and the navy blue and black armor with black and gold tipped shoes. Chichi's outfit was the same but she had on the red armor instead. 18 went for the pink armor. This caused Bulma and Chichi to look at her funny.

"What? I like pink okay"

They shrugged.

"Okay I take it back. I like this outfit. I feel sexy. It hugs my curves and the brassiere really brings out my chest." Said Bulma, examining herself in the mirror. "I think I'll wear my hair down today"

"Oh my god Bulma, nobody cares!"

"Don't be so bitter 18. I'll do yours too. And you Chichi" with that, Bulma grabbed them by the arm and pulled them into the very large bathroom.

When she was done, 18's hair was feathered and curled like Marilyn Monroe, Chichi's bangs were curled under and the rest of her hair was in spiral curls. Bulma's hair was similar only her side bang was flipped to the side.

"Now we're ready! This school isn't gonna know what hit them"

They all met downstairs in the main living room before they left for school.

"Wow you girls look amazing!" Krillin walked up to 18 and gave her a kiss.

"You Boys don't look so bad yourself" Bulma winked at Vegeta "So what are our classes looking like Veggie?"

Vegeta ignored her ridiculous nickname and handed her the schedules. "You and the black haired wench will be in a lot of the same classes since you don't know how to fight of fly."

Bulma looked over all the schedules. Her first class was begging flying with Chichi. Then she had advanced chemistry with Vegeta and 18. The rest of their schedules consisted of beginning or advanced combat classes and math. All of their classes were with at least 1 of their friends.

"Nice job Geta! We better get going." They all walked out the front door only to realize there were no roads. The palace itself was floating.

"Um... Vegeta? Where are the roads? The sidewalks?... Anything? I mean... I have flying cars and scooters but this is just weird"

"Everyone on Vegeta-Sei can fly. You will learn to as well." With that Vegeta scooped Bulma in his arms and flew off towards the school. Everyone followed behind.

**A/N: ****Thank you all for your patience. I know I haven't updated in a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you think! **

**Bulma:**** AN ARANGED MARRIAGE?! WTF ROXY!**

**Me:**** Don't worry Bulma, things will work out… I hope**

**Bulma:**** What the hell do you mean you HOPE?! **

**Me:**** I can't say anything! *Runs away***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****I have no money… therefore I don't own Dragonball Z… Yet.**

**A/N:**** Heyyyyyy! Sorry it's been so long I've been having a bit of writers block. It's over now though… I think so I'll try to update more. Thank you for your patience.**

"Vegeta, how far is these school? We've been flying foreverrrrrr!" Bulma complained.

Everyone groaned. That was the fifth time she asked that question.

"Bulma... It's been three minutes." Krillin reasoned.

She crossed her arms and sighed. "Well it's been the longest three minutes of my life."

Everyone, yet again, groaned in annoyance. They were getting tired of her.

"We're here!" Goku exclaimed as the school came into view.

"Wooow! This is huge! It's 2x bigger than our old school." Chichi said in awe.

As soon as they landed everyone stopped what they were doing and bowed to the prince. Vegeta just smirked.

18 rolled her eyes. "That's gonna take some getting used to."

"Prince Vegeta! You've returned!" Said a group of girls boldly running up to him.

Bulma took it upon herself to stand right in front of Vegeta to prove some kind of point. The girls pushed her to the side with ease like she was some kind of rag doll. They all started hugging him tightly saying things such as 'I love you' and 'I miss you' then there was 1 bold girl screaming 'I want to have your babies' in his face as if they weren't inches apart. Vegeta just stated at them in disgust.

Vegeta pushed passed the fan girls and pulled Bulma to her feet.

"I could've taken them... I was just caught off guard." She turned her nose up in the air.

"Ha!" 18 laughed. "They would've beaten you to a pulp Bulma!"

Everyone -minus Vegeta- busted out laughing and agreed with her.

"Yeah Bulma... Compared to these Saiyan girls, you might as well me a tooth pick!" 17 laughed.

Everyone stopped laughing and turned to 17.

"Um... 17?" Questioned Krillin "When... Did you get here?"

"Oh I was... Actually... I really don't know"

Suddenly the bell rang signalling it was time to go to their next class.

"We better get going guys, we'll be late" Goku advised.

"Ha! I'm the prince! I can waltz into class anytime I want and the teacher will still kiss my ass" Vegeta smirked.

Everyone rolled there eyes and started to walk away.

"This will take some getting used to" Chichi mumbled while following behind Goku.

-Beginners Flight Class-

"Alright you low class weaklings! My name is Ms. Brocal. I'll be teaching you pathetic excuses of saiyans to fly. Just do as I say and we'll have no problems. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!" Yelled the teacher.

All of the students frantically nodded their heads.

"Rule number 1, don't EVER be late."

At that moment Bulma and Chichi entered the very large room.

"AND JUST WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LAT-" she cut herself off as soon as she saw Goku and Vegeta enter behind them.

The class all bowed to the prince. Bulma and chichi rolled their eyes to this.

"Prince Vegeta... Sir Goku... What brings you to my beginners class?"

"My woman, and my right hand Kakerott's woman both need to become elites by the end of the semester. I want you to train them as you see fit. As you were." With that he and Goku left the room.

"Are they gonna do that every time Vegeta enters a room? It's getting really old" Bulma crossed her arms.

"So you must be Prince Vegeta's woman" said the teacher, referring to Chichi. "And you must be the woman of his right hand man. I am rea-"

"Actually" Bulma cut off "I'm Vegeta's girlfriend. She's Kakerott's"

The teacher looked Bulma up and down, made a noise and continued what she was saying.

"I'm ready to begin your lesson. Since the prince wants you to move up in the ranks, you will have daily 1 on 1 time with me. Lesson 1 is controlling your ki. Do you know what that is?"

"Yes I know what that is! I'm a genius after all." Said Bulma growing irritated with the lady. She hated being talked down to.

"Any ways, you need to picture it. What color it is, how it feels and push it outside of your body."

They did this with ease. Bulma was surrounded by a bluish, white aura while Chichi's was a goldish color.

"Okay... Pretty good for a couple of weak humans. Now take that energy and push it under you."

They did exactly that and felt themselves slowly lift off the ground. At this, Bulma and Chichi's eyes snapped open.

"Oh my god! I'm flying!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Actually, you're levitating." Bulma corrected.

Bulma was too busy being a smart ass to notice she was loosing control of her ki. She accidentally pushed it in the other direction in a last attempt to control it and sent herself flying into a wall. Chichi didn't even try to hold back her laughter.

"Shut the fuck up" said Bulma, dusting herself off.

"Blue haired woman!" Called the teacher.

"I know you just heard her call me Bulma! My name is BULMA. Only Vegeta calls me woman and I don't even like it when he does it." Said Bulma, making a huge scene.

The teacher made a noise. She was starting to get really annoyed with the prince's woman. "Bulma" she growled. "You have to keep the energy UNDER YOU. Look at your friend over there!" She said referring to chichi who was now flying around with ease. "DO BETTER! Class dismissed."

Bulma huffed angrily and got up off the floor dusting herself off. Chichi gracefully flew over to her.

"I can't believe this is coming so naturally to me! Isn't this easy Bulma?!"

Bulma tried to levitate herself off the grown but got virtually no where.

"Mhm... Easy" she rolled her eyes.

-Advanced Fighting-

"Alright everyone! Welcome to Elite fighting. Everyone get a partner and FIGHT!" Yelled the teacher.

"What's your name?" Yelled a random person in the room.

"DON'T FUCKING ASK ME QUESTIONS! You may fight"

Goku of course partnered up with Vegeta and Krillin wasn't in this class so 18 had to find her own partner. She walked up to a boy standing in the corner.

"Hey you, be my partner." She said approaching him.

"Ha! You're in way over your head little girl" He said.

18 smirked "We'll see"

18 threw the first punch. The boy had the upper hand for a minute but 18 quickly changed that. The match was over in a matter of minutes.

"You're pretty good" he complimented.

"I know" She shrugged.

"Your looks are far too exotic to be a Saiyan female... What are you? Human?"

"No, I'm an Android" with that she walked away.

"Wait! What's your name?!" He asked.

She just kept walking. It was none of his business. She had a boyfriend anyways. He was pretty cute though...

"18, who was that guy you were talking to?" Goku asked skeptically snapping 18 out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh no one"

"Okay.."

-Advanced Chemistry-

'Finally! Chemistry. I'm really in my element now' Bulma thought happily. She sat down at an empty table and waited for Vegeta and 18 to arrive. While waiting, 2 Saiyan boys sat on either side of her.

"Hey sexy thang... You must not be from here. I've never seen a blue Saiyan" he winked.

Bulma just rolled her eyes and ignored them.

"Don't be like that. Don't you know who we are?! Are parents are really powerful in the Vegeta-Sei. You'd be living like a princess with me."

"Ehem" Vegeta cleared his throat standing behind them causing the boys to turn around.

"Sorry, but I'm dating the prince" Bulma smiled.

"Leave" He said simply.

The boys quickly got up and left. Bulma started laughing.

"What's so funny woman?" Vegeta asked, slightly annoyed.

"You were jealous" she giggled.

"Ha! You wi-"

"Hey, what's going on?" 18 asked joining them at the table.

"Oh nothing.. Vegeta was just jealous" Bulma started to laugh.

"I WAS NOT!"

At this both girls started to laugh. The teacher finally came in to start class. All they did really was make new inventions and formulas for medicines. Bulma made the most out of everyone and the teacher was highly impressed. Word already started to spread about what a genius she was... And how she was the prince's girl.

-Lunch-

The lunch room was completely crowded. There were absolutely no seats open. There were even some people eating on the floor.

"Wow... We gotta get here pretty early to even hope for a decent table. I guess we can eat on the floor" Said chichi disappointedly.

Vegeta with a blank face, walked over to a table in the back of the lunch room.

"I'm sitting here. Get your things and move." He said with a firm voice.

Everyone at the table got up immediately, taking all their stuff with them.

"Wow Vegeta... I guess you can be useful at times" said Bulma taking a seat at the table.

Everyone laughed and nodded in agreement.

"So how was flying?" Asked Goku.

Chichi was the first to speak up. "Oh it was wonderful! Plus it was easy! I'm a natural at it" she gloated.

"What about you Bulma?"

"Well... It was... Easy. And fun. Yep! Easy and fun" she quickly lied.

Everyone else seemed to buy it but this didn't go unnoticed by Vegeta. He decided to just let it slide.

"What about you 18? How was advanced fighting?" She said trying to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh it was fine." She said completely too fast.

"Okay... Well I'm hungry. That line however, is too long." Krillin said glancing over at the line.

"Not if we bring Prince Vegeta with us" Bulma wiggled her eyebrows.

Vegeta sighed; he was hungry too but just didn't feel like moving. He got up and walked towards the front of the line with the group behind him.

"Um excuse me?! You can't just come to the front of the line you blue haired freak!" This girl yelled in Bulma's ear.

Bulma turned around and smirked. "Oh I'm with him" she said gesturing to Vegeta.

The girl was still angry but there was nothing she could do about it so she just decided to be quiet.

"I already feel like a princess!" She smiled.

Everyone rolled their eyes at her, including Vegeta. When they got to the food, the portions were huge and so were the trays. Just 1 serving could feed a starving village on earth. When Bulma left line she had piles and piles of food on her tray. It was so heavy she could barely carry it.

"Why do they give us to much food? My arms almost fell off carrying this!" Bulma complained setting the very full tray on the table.

"Well what do you expect? We go to a Saiyan school." 18 set her tray down with ease.

Everyone dug into their food. Goku and Vegeta of course ate it all. Krillin and 18 ate half while Bulma and Chichi didn't even make a dent.

"I feel so wasteful." Chichi sighed.

"We'll I'm still hungry. Do you guys mind if I take the rest of your food?" Goku asked while rubbing his stomach.

Everyone's sweat dropped.

"Um... Sure Goku." She said sliding her tray over to him.

He ate it all in less than 5 minutes. Just in time for the bell to ring.

-Beginners Combat-

The beginner's combat teacher was the same as the advanced one. He as well, received Vegeta's instructions and was training Bulma and Chichi 1 on 1.

"Excellent form Chichi. Bulma! Do BETTER!"

Bulma sighed. She was doing her best. She powered up again and continued to spar with Chichi.

'There must be an easier way..' Bulma thought to herself.

-After School-

"Today was wonderful!" Chichi said while flying besides Goku. "I never realized how fun flying could be."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She was the only one who still had to be carried.

"Woman, why aren't you flying yourself?" Vegeta questioned.

"I just haven't quite gotten the hang of it yet to be doing it on my own. I'll have by tomorrow" she said, hoping they bought it while also hoping that she could accomplish her goal.

No one questioned her further.

"You will practice at the palace." Said Vegeta, ending the conversation.

They landed at the palace with Goku and Vegeta's "fiancés" waiting on them.

"Welcome back Goku!" Said Fadora, reaching for a hug. Goku just waved and walked right by her, wrapping his arm around Chichi.

"Vegeta honey! Would you like me to take your things for you? I know you've had a long day." She said grabbing his arm.

Vegeta didn't even acknowledge her. He just kept walking with the rest of the group.

"That's something I will never get used to. I'm getting tired of them!" Bulma said, annoyed.

"I said we will talk to our fathers tonight and we will. Have patience woman."

"Whatever."

"Hey Veggie!" Said Vega running up to Vegeta to give him a big hug with Kendall right behind her.

Bulma rolled her eyes. Man can this girl hold a grudge.

"How was school?"

"Not that you and Serpia would know because you didn't attend, it was the same as usual." Vegeta replied.

"It's just the same teachers and students kissing your ass for a week like they've never seen royalty. I think I'll come when it's over." Vega shrugged.

"Wait" Bulma interjected. "You're saying that this whole stars struck-ness will only last for a week or so?"

Goku, Kendall, Vega, and Vegeta all nodded.

"Thank God! I don't think I could've handled that." Bulma sighed.

"Vegeta... Who's your friend?" Vega smiled referring to 17.

"I'm 17... 18's twin brother." He smiled.

"When did you get here? I never noticed you before... You're kinda cute." She smirked while 17 smirked back.

"Um, Vega? Don't forget your arranged marriage." Said Kendall.

Vega rolled her eyes. "I don't care about that stupid marriage." She crossed her arms and looked 17 up and down. "We should hang out sometimes." She winked at him and walked away.

Kendall waved goodbye to everyone and walked away. She was actually okay with her marriage.

-Dinner-

There were mountains and mountains of food on the table and each Saiyan was devouring it.

"Father... Mother... Bardock... Fasha." Each Saiyan looked up as Vegeta called their names. "Kakerot and I need to speak with you... Alone."

Bulma, Chichi, Krillin, 17, and 18 all quickly got up and left. They all knew what this conversation would be about. Vega, Kendall, Fadora, and Turnipa however, were confused. The got up and left the room anyways.

"Father, the reason we're speaking with you is this arranged marriage. Kakerot and I do not want to marry Turnipa and Fadora." He stated simply.

"Is this true son?" Asked Fasha.

"Yes mother." Goku responded.

"Don't tell me it's because of those earth women" Said Bardock

"Father... I love Chichi-"

"I don't want to hear it son."

"Prince Vegeta, you're telling me that you are giving up a marriage with first class elite for an earth wench?! Absolutely not. Do you not want your children to achieve the legendary?!"

"Father, Kakerot and I have already transformed into super saiyans! We have no need for those women!"

Everyone was silent for a moment. As if they were thinking.

"If you were to have children with the earthling, they will do nothing but make your children weak." Vegeta's father stated calmly.

"Father. First of all, the woman is a genius. There is nothing she cannot invent. She would be very beneficial to the planet. Kakerot and I will also see that they are both elites by the end of our junior year. I refuse to be subject to an arranged marriage."

"And chichi is a culinary genius! We need her!"

The king sighed. "We'll make a deal. If you can prove to me these women are 'geniuses' and turn them into elites, I will consider terminating this arrange marriage. You are dismissed."

With that, Goku and Vegeta got up and left the dining hall.

"We'll that went better than expected!" Goku smiled goofily.

"Shut up Kakerot."

"Hey Geta! Kakerot!" Said Vega running up to the to with Kendall right behind her. "What did you need to talk to them about?"

"Don't call me that. Not that it's your business, we were talking to them about our arranged marriages." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Aww! You should've told me. I want out too!"

"I don't know why you guys don't just accept the arranged marriage. I know I have" Kendall crosses her arms.

"Oh stay out of it Serpia! I'm sure you'll change your mind. Goodnight Vegeta, goodnight Kakerot." With that, they walked away.

"I'm getting kinda tired too, I think I'll hit the hay. Goodnight Geta" Goku reached for a hug and Vegeta punched him in the gut.

"Don't you EVER do that again" with that he walked away.

When Goku entered his room it was dark with some scented candles lit all around the room.

"Chic-"

"Shhhh" she put a finger over his lips and led him to the large bed. "Lay on your stomach" she whispered in his ear.

She sat on his back and began to massage his large muscles.

"Oh Chichi, I really needed this" he sighed.

She giggled and continued.

Suddenly the door shot open "Hey Goku, do you know if I brought my-"

She stopped talking immediately and stared dumbfounded at the scene before her. Goku laying shirtless on his bed... A low lighted room... And Fadora sitting on his back giving him a massage. She didn't know what to say.

Goku shot up, knocking Fadora onto the floor. "Chichi?!... But I thought.."

Chichi still not knowing what to say just turned on her heel and ran out of the room back to hers. She just needed to be away from all this.

"Chichi wait!" Goku quickly got up and followed her.

"Leave me alone Goku" she tried to close the door in his face but he easily caught it with 1 finger and stepped inside.

"Chichi please listen to me.."

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say Goku! I should've known. You know wha-"

"Chichi please!" Goku cut her off.

She was silent.

"I didn't know it wasn't you! It was dark, and your hair is the same color and she was whispering so I couldn't really hear her voice and every time I said Chichi she responded. Nothing happened though, all she did was give me a massage. I'm sorry Chichi! I really didn't know, you know I would never cheat on you. I love you" he said a little bit too quickly but oddly she understood every word.

"Oh Goku" Chichi wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kisses him. "Of course I forgive you. I know you'd never cheat on me. Now go back to bed, we have a long day of school ahead of us tomorrow." She gave him another long passionate kiss before he left.

**-3 hours later-**

It's been hours and Chichi couldn't sleep. She was still slightly disturbed by what happened earlier. She decided to go have a talk with Bulma. She knocked on the door lightly at first but nothing happened. She gave up on the delicacy thing and started banging on the door as hard as she could. Moments later Bulma angrily swung the door open.

"What the hell Chi?!" She whispered loudly.

"I really need to talk to you."

Bulma sighed and stepped to the side so she could enter. They both sat on the very large bed.

"I know it's late so I'm just gonna cut to the chase... I'm thinking about going all the way with Goku."

Bulma's eyes widened "You mean.."

"Yes"

"... When?"

"Tonight"

"Why?"

"I don't know... Maybe I'm just ready" she half lied.

"We'll Chi, no one can make this decision but you. This is a very serious thing. Only do it if you truly ate ready." She said getting under the covers.

"Yeah, I you're right."

"Of course I am... I'm a genius. Now get out. I'm exhausted. Love you, goodnight."

Chichi laughed and left the room. She made up her mind. She was going to do it. She walked to Goku's room and didn't even bother knocking. She slipped into his bed and started kissing on his neck.

"Mmm Chichi?" Goku questioned.

"Yeah, it's me this time" She half whispered while working her way to his lips. She kissed him passionately and pushed herb tong into his mouth. Goku groaned and rolled on top of her.

He kissed her slowly and passionately. He worked his hands up the sides of her body and squeezed her waist. He kissed on her neck and moved his hands up and squeezed her breast causing her to moan.

She reached her hands up under his shirt and pulled it over his head then pulled him back down to kiss her.

Goku sat up and took a deep breath. "Chichi, I need to know if you're ready for this because once we reach a certain point, I won't be able to stop." He breathed heavily.

Chichi sighed and sat up. "I don't know..."

"Any uncertainty is a no."

"It's just that.." She put her shirt back on "You have Fadora right around the corner who is willing to do anything you with at the snap of a finger. I just don't want you to get bored with me." She looked down ashamed.

"Chichi..." Goku pulled her into her lap. "I could never get bored with you. You have an advantage that Fadora will never have."

"What's that?"

"She's not you. And you don't have to give me your virginity to keep me interested. I want it to be when you're ready."

Chichi smiled. For an idiot, Goku could be really knowledgeable when he wants to.

"Hey Chi, when's morning?... I'm really hungry."

Spoke too soon. "I'll make you something."

**A/N:**** So… What do you think? Review and let me know. I really like the criticism. It keeps me YOUNG!... ok not really.**

**Chichi: I would've killed that Fadora chick. NO ONE touches my Goku.**

**Me: Chichi…. She's 300x stronger than you**

**Chichi: I would've found a way!**

**Me: *Sighs and walks away***

**Chichi: DON'T WALK AWAY FROM ME! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Sorry this took so long... I've been busy with school and stuff. so just read and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

"BULMAAA!" 18 yelled causing Bulma to fall off her bed. "Get up."

Bulma just glared at her. "You guys don't need to wake me up every morning I'm perfectly capable of getting up myself." She stood up dusting herself off and took a look around the room. "Where's Chichi?"

18 shrugged and left Bulma's room to get dressed.

Bulma sat on her bed and thought back to the conversation she had with chichi last night. "She didn't..." Bulma thought out loud.

She decided to see for herself and mad her way to Goku's room. She knocked loudly on the door.

"Goku? Is Chichi in there?"

Chichi shot up in the bed. She must have fallen asleep in Goku's room.

"Tell her no" she whispered to Goku.

"Um... She said no." Goku yelled and smiling proudly at chichi at Chichi as if he did something right.

She just stared at him with an extremely strait face. 'He can be so dumb sometimes.' She thought to herself.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I'm coming in." She walked into the room. "Come on Chichi we have to get ready for school. Plus I need to talk to you." She flashed a look to Goku.

Chichi got up and gave Goku a kiss on the cheek goodbye before following Bulma out the room.

They walked in silence whole way back to Bulma's room. They both sat on the bed.

"So... Did you do it?" Bulma said immediately, not beating around the bush.

Chichi sighed. "No Bulma, I didn't."

Bulma stood up from the bed and walked over to her closet. "You know I'm gonna want more details than that later, but as of now we need to get dressed. You know how his royal highness feels about being late." She rolled her eyes taking out her Saiyan armor.

"Bulma... Vegeta doesn't give 2 shits about being late." Chichi got up and stared to leave the room.

"Oh yeah... That's me who doesn't like being late." She shrugged and went to go take a shower.

Later in the main family room

Just about everyone was sitting on one of the many couches in the large room, dressed and ready.

"So... Do we have to wear the same thing every day? Is there no other style for this armor? And how is something that's basically a corset and spandex gonna protect you from anything? I'm gonna analyze this material later. And another thing. Why is-"

"SHUT UP!" 18 yelled cutting Bulma off.

Bulma just hmphed and turned her nose up.

Everyone just stared at 18 for her sudden outburst.

"What? Did you really think I was gonna sit here and listen to that?"

"Where's Vegeta? We've been waiting forever!" Chichi said impatiently.

Krillin looked around. "Goku's not here either."

Bulma got up from the couch "I'm going to find them."

Chichi stood up as well. "I'll go with you"

They walked around the palace for a good 20 minutes before they came across a training room. They entered only to see Goku and Vegeta sparring through the glass. Bulma angrily busted into the room.

"What the hell Vegeta?! We're gonna be late!"

Vegeta ignored her and kept fighting.

"ANSWER ME VEGETA!" She yelled.

"Woman stop your screeching. We're not going today. You and the banshee have a meeting with father."

"That's what I was supposed to tell you this morning." Goku realized. "I knew I forgot something." He smiled.

Everyone's sweat dropped. Chichi just shook her head.

When they were done training Vegeta snapped his fingers and in 2 servants came with towels. They handed one to him, one to Goku then bowed and left with a quickness.

"I'm really not going to get used to that" Bulma rolled her eyes. "How did they even hear you snap from way out there? I didn't even see them when we came in here!"

Vegeta just shrugged.

"So what's this meeting about anyways?" Questioned Chichi.

"Vegeta and I told our parents that you're geniuses. Now you just have to prove it to them." Goku wiped the sweat off his face with the towel.

"But wait... I'm not a genius! I'm smart and all but I'm no genius like Bulma!" Chichi starred to panic. "What if they decided I'm not good enough for you?! I'm gonna be sent back to earth and I'll be forced to live my life alone!"

"Chichi calm down." Bulma smiled at her. "No one is a genius like me, so don't feel bad." Bulma confidently flipped her hair.

"Gee thanks Bulma. That really made me feel better." Chichi rolled her eyes.

"Your welcome!" She beamed.

"Don't worry chichi, we didn't tell them you're a scientific and mathematical genius like Bulma. We told them you were a culinary genius."

Chichi sighed with relief. "Okay good"

"Hey Chichi... We've been gone for at least an hour without telling the others anything. They're probably still waiting."

"Oh yeah! Let's go. We'll see you guys later!" She gave Goku a kiss on the the cheek and left the room.

"Bye Veggie!" She kissed Vegeta and left the room after chichi.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT WOMAN!" Vegeta called after her.

Suddenly two servants rushed into the room. "Is everything alright my prince? Would you wish to have her destroyed?"

"That won't be necessary. Leave us" Vegeta waved the servants off.

"I'm used to that in all... But it's still weird every time." Said Goku.

Vegeta simply shrugged in return.

Bulma and Chichi walked quickly back to the family room. It wouldn't have takes so long if the palace wasn't so big.

"Took you guys long enough. Where are Goku and Vegeta?" 17 questioned.

"Oh we're not going today. Chichi and I have a meeting with the King, Queen, and his advisors... Also known as Goku's parents."

"So... You mean to tell me I got up... Got dressed... Sat down here for 2 hours... And we're not even going." 18 stood up. "That's bullshit."

Krillin and 17 nodded in agreement.

"Aww come on 18 cheer up. Come train with us" Chichi suggested.

"I'd kill both of you with no effort what so ever." She replied monotonously.

"Hmm... You got us there. Well just come anyways. You can coach us!" Bulma grabbed her arm and dragged her to the training rooms with her and Chichi.

-Training Room-

Bulma 18 and Chichi were sitting in the middle of the floor doing leg stretches.

"So Chichi... What happened with Goku that you didn't have sex with him?" Bulma bluntly asked stretching her arms.

18 eyes widened. "Hold on... What the hell did I miss?! Someone better start explaining."

"Alright! I almost did but I didn't. He saw I wasn't ready. Simple as that. Now can we please start the stupid training? I'd like to be done before out meeting."

Bulma stood up "alright"

They sparred for a half an hour with 18 trying her best to train them. She's not the most patient person...

"COME ON BULMA! MOVE YOUR LAZY ASS AND DODGE! CHICHI THOSE ENERGY BLAST ARE WEAK! MORE POWER!" 18 screamed.

Bulma and Chichi stopped fighting, breathing heavily.

"I think that's enough combat for today... We need to get ready for this meeting" Bulma tried catching her breath. Chichi nodded in agreement.

"Really? Alright. We should do this again sometime. It was fun" 18 smirked and left the room.

"Ha! Yeah right. As if I'd ever train with her again. She's crazier than our actual instructor."

"You can say that again. Lets go."

"Wait... Let me try something" Bulma snapped her fingers and waited patiently. Nothing happened. She eventually gave up and went to get her own towel. "Stupid servants" she said while wiping the sweat off her face. "Let's go Chi."

They both left the training facility and went to their separate bedrooms to get dressed and ready for the meeting.

-Meeting-

King Vegeta was sitting in the throne room next to Prince Vegeta with Bardock and Goku standing at their sides.

"Prince Vegeta my patience is wearing thin-"

As if on cue, Bulma and Chichi entered the room.

"Hello your highness" Bulma and chichi bowed. "Sir Bardock" they bowed again.

There was a long silence and the king looked even more impatient then before "Well...Get on with it! What makes you ladies so special that my son would have me waist time out of my day to meet with you?" King Vegeta inquired.

Bulma stepped forward and cleared her throat. "My name is Bulma and I am a scientific genius. I can cure and or invent anything."

"That's quite a bold claim." Bardock stated.

"Yes it is" the king said looking quite unimpressed. "How do you plan on proving this?"

Bulma was taken aback. How could he not be impressed with her abilities that probably no one on this planet or earth had the ability to do?! "Well.. Today I am going to build one of my greatest inventions in front of you in less than 5 minute. Then I am going to cure Vegeta-Sei's deadliest disease in 20." Bulma smiled proudly.

"Get on with it" the king said with a bored expression. He really had better things to do than play games with his sons little girlfriend.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the kings rudeness and started to unpack her tools. She started to assemble and program the small capsule. She decides to use gold instead of her usual metal 'Go hard or go home' Bulma thought to herself. In less than 5 minutes she was done.

"And there you have it!" Bulma smiled and presented her masterpiece.

The room was silent. Finally the king broke the silence.

"That's it? A little cylinder? What does it do?"

Bulma rolled her eyes and blew out a gust of air. How could he not know of the capsul?! She walked over to the largest statue in the throne room. She pressed the top button of the capsule on the statue and held it there while it was absorbed completely into the capsule.

The king just stared in awe. He was not expecting it to do that. He quickly wiped the look off his face and went back to his bored expression. There was no way he was going to be won over by a mere earthling. She was still weak.

"What's next." The king stated simply.

Bulma was getting annoyed with his aloofness. She however was no fool, she saw how surprised and impressed he was. "I'm going to cure your deadliest disease." Bulma clapped her hands twice and 2 guards came into the room with a big glass box. Inside of it was a man who was very near death sitting in fetal position on the corner of the box. On the other side of the box was all of the equipment Bulma would need.

She slipped on her lab coat, goggles, and mask and slipped inside the box sealing it behind herself.

She immediately got to work by taking DNA samples from her patient. After she got the information she needed she quickly went over to her chemical closet and got to work. She worked for 15 short minutes until she emerged from the glass box with the cure in a sphere like container. She motioned for the sick man to leave the box with her. The king instantly jumped.

"Are you mad woman?! You'll infect us all all!"

Bulma smiled and through the ball on the ground and a pink like smoke started to fog up the room.

"Everyone take a deep breath!" She smiled.

They reluctantly did what she said. When the smoke cleared, the man who had been near death, looked like he was never sick at all.

"What my medicine has done is cure this man completely by removing all traces of the disease from his body. Then it destroyed any traces of it in a 10 foot radius of this palace" Bulma smirked. She knew she had done it this time. She had just done what even the palace scientist couldn't do.

The king yawned. "That's it?"

Bulma's face quickly contorted into anger. She had had enough if this and was never one to hold her tongue. Even if it meant her death.

"That's it?... THAT'S IT?! That's all you have to say?! I showed you true genius! I've accomplished what you and your entire ape infested planet couldn't accomplish in a million year! And all you have to say is THAT'S IT? I'll tell you what your 'highness' you were lucky that you got to witness what you witnessed today because I display my inventions for NO ONE. I'm Bulma Briefs and I am GREAT. I refused to be treated like I am nothing. Not even by you!" She ended breathing heavy from anger.

The entire room was silent. The more the king stared at her, the more she regretted saying what she said. She however refused to back down and continued to glare at the king. Then the king did something she didn't expect him to do. He smirked at her.

"Never in my years have I ever seen a weak human with the same fiery attitude as a Saiyan. Because of this I will admit, you are indeed brilliant woman. However, if you ever talk to me in such a manner again, I will blast you so hard your particles won't even make it to the next world."

Bulma smiled. "Thank you your highness."

The king rolled his eyes. His son had some taste in women. "Who's next?"

Chichi stepped forward and cleared her throat. "My name is chichi and today I will be demonstrating my culinary genius."

The king and Bardock both raised an eyebrow. "Well get on with it child."

Chichi nodded. She clapped her hands and in came two guards wheeling in her stove, oven and pantry.

"I will be making Vegeta-sei's 3 most disgusting foods into a delicious 3 course meal."

She immediately got to work and pulled out her pots and pans. She tasted the 3 foul foods and immediately knew how to fix it. She started boiling, frying, baking and adding spices and sugar. In an hours time she was all done. She presented her appetiser first.

"I present to you, Casu Marzu!" She grinned.

They anticipated the foul smell that was going to creep into the nostrils when she removed the cover. Surprisingly it never came. Instead they smell the got was sweet and delectable.

She walked up to Bardock and King Vegeta and handed them 2 plates.

"Try it" she smirked.

They reluctantly took a bite. Immediately they loved it. The same reaction came from the other 2 dishes as well.

"I have to admit" Bardock started. "That was the greatest thing I have ever tasted."

"I concur" agreed the king. "You ladies have proven yourself today. However, it does not change the fact that you're weak. If you can accomplish the task of becoming elites at the end of the semester, I will consider letting you be potential mates for my son and Bardocks brat."

"You don't even have to worry about that your highness. Isn't that right Bulma?" Chichi grinned.

Bulma awkwardly smiled "Right.."

"You're dismissed" the king declared.

Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Vegeta all exited the room.

"I can't believe we pulled that off!" Chichi exclaimed.

"You mean you can't believe you pulled it off? I knew I could. I'm Bulma Briefs!" She grinned.

They all rolled their eyes at her. What an ego.

"Is it time for lunch yet?" Asked none other than Goku.

"Actually... It is" chichi responded

They all walked down to the dining hall. Surprisingly, 17, 18, Vega, Krillin, and Kendall were all in there themselves. Krillin next to 18, Vega next to 17 then Kendall.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Asked Vega.

"Great actually. I blew them away! And chichi did good too I guess." Said Bulma, taking a seat at the table.

Chichi glared at her friend. She could be so arrogant. No wonder she and Vegeta were such a good match.

"Yeah... Anyways, what have you guys been up to?"

"Exactly what you see us doing now." 18 shrugged.

"I have an idea!" Bulma stood up clapping her hands. "Let's play infection! This palace more than big enough!"

"BUT I HAVEN'T EATEN YET!" Whined Goku

"What's infection?" Inquired Kendall, ignoring Goku.

Bulma rolled her eyes. It's not that it was a stupid question, Bulma could just really hold a grudge. "Well, I guess you can say its like hide and go seek. Only difference is its the whole group trying to find 1 person. Whoever finds them gets to beat the shit out of them! Fun right!?" Bulma grinned.

"Yeah.." Kendall smiled back.

"I'm glad you think so. You be it first. You get 5 minutes to hide. And oh yeah, take this." She threw her an energy suppresser. "Let's make this a challenge!"

Kendall quickly left the room. She hoped someone weak like Chichi, or Bulma, hell even Krillin would find her so she wouldn't actually get hurt. She was in no mood.

"So... We have 5 minutes to kill. What's going on guys?" Chichi attempted to start a conversation.

Vegeta 'hmphed' Goku shrugged. Then Vega responded.

"17 and I are dating!"

Everyone stopped. It was silent for about 67 seconds. Vegeta was the first one to say something.

"WHAT?! What the hell are you thinking! What about your marriage?! What will father say?"

"Um excuse me? What's so wrong with me doing the very thing you're trying to do?!"

"That's different!" Vegeta retorted.

"Hell yeah it's different! You're supposed to be king! Whoever you choose as your wife will be queen and you're trying to convince father to let it be a human! That's the only difference I see." Vega crossed her arms and turned her nose up at Vegeta.

This was starting to make Bulma uncomfortable. She didn't really think if it that way...

There was a long awkward pause. finally someone spoke up.

"Well.." Chichi stood up. "Let's go find Kendall... It's been well over 5 minutes"

Everyone agreed and dispersed.

-Kendall's POV (50 minutes into the game)

Why did I agree to play this game? Everyone knows its just a plot for Bulma to hit me. I don't think she remembers that she's too weak to harm me. Man can that girl hold a grudge. Ahhhhh! What the hell did I just trip over?! Oh shit it's 17.

"Ummm Hey 17! Alright take your hit I don't have all day"

Might as well get this over with. I guess ill raise my Ki.

"That's okay Kendall. I'm not gonna fight you." He shrugged and sat back down.

That's strange. There must be something wrong.

"I didn't play this stupid game not to fight someone. What's wrong?"

He hesitates for a moment. It must be something serious.

"I was just thinking about my relationship with Vega. What if her father doesn't approve?"

I laugh "Oh he won't" I respond. By his reaction, that clearly wasn't the right thing to say. "At first that is!" I quickly add. "He won't at first but surly he'll come around. How could he not? You funny, smart, witty, strong, and you're not bad to look at. So don't worry about it."

He's smiling now. Clearly that was the right thing to say. "Now that's a happy camper. Turn that frown upside down." I can't believe I said that! I've been on earth way too long. Well he's smiling still so I guess he didn't mind it.

"Thanks Kendall. I really needed that."

I smile brightly at him. I like it when he smiles. He's just so cute. Let me just...

Regular POV

Kendall leaned in and kissed 17. He started to kiss her back before they realized what they were doing. 17 quickly pulled away.

"I'm soooo sorry. I don't know what came over me!" Kendall said quickly while standing up.

"Me either... We both got caught in the moment. It was nothing! I mean I'm with Vega!" 17 turned and started to walk away "this never happened" he said while walking away.

Kendall sighed and slid her back down the wall. 'He's with Vega.' She thought to herself 'but why does Vega get everyone? Just because she's the princess?! What about what I want?... What am I saying. Vega is my family and my best friend.. I'm a mess'

"AHA!" Yelled Bulma snapping Kendall out of her thoughts. "I found you!"

"Alright Bulma. Go ahead and take your best shot."

Bulma smirked. "With pleasure" Bulma punched and kicked Kendall with all her might but Kendall just sat there unmoving. Eventually Bulma grew tired.

"You done yet?" She looked up rather bored with this.

Bulma was doubled over with her hands on her knees panting. "Yeah... I sure showed you"

"Mhm. Come on let's find the others."

-Dining Room-

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! I'd like to announce that I've won the game. I beat the shit out of Kendall" Bulma smiled proudly.

Kendall walked into the dining room with out a single scratch on her.

"Buuuuuuut being Saiyan, she probably healed quickly."

"Yeah. That's nice Bulma" everyone mumbled, not caring much.

Chichi plopped down on the couch next to Goku. It's so boring here. You'd think there would be more to do in a huge palace like this.

"We can play another game" Bulma suggested

"No" everyone replied unanimously.

Bulma sat down and crossed her harms. "Whatever"

"We can play in Bulma's new lab!" Goku suggested.

"Oh no!... No no no. I just got that yesterday! No. Completely off limits. No." Bulma stood up quickly. "I'm going to go train. 18, can you help me?"

18 nodded and followed Bulma out the room.

"Well..." Goku started. "We could always just sit here in talk! That sounds fun!"

Vegeta growled "Shut the fuck up Kakorott. That sounds boring as hell."

Chichi rolled her eyes. "Well Who cares about what Bulma thinks. I say we go in that lab anyways."

Goku nodded in agreement "are you guys coming with us?"

Everyone responded eagerly. Except for Vegeta who just grunted.

They all got up and left the room heading for Bulma's lab.

-Bulma's Lab-

"Gee, there sure is a lot of stuff in here." Observed Krillin while picking up some kind of gadget.

"Yeah! Bulma sure is creative." Chichi nodded.

"I wonder what this one does.." Goku inquired while picking up some an orb of some kind.

Everyone crowded around it wondering what Goku was talking about.

"Hmm, let me see that." Chichi grabbed at it but Goku wouldn't let it go.

"No wait I'm looking at it!"

"Hey!" Said Krillin "Give it to me! After all I'm pretty smart. I bet I could figure it out."

Everyone scoffed and Krillin just frowned, still not letting go if the orb.

"No give it to me" Vegeta said grabbing at it as well. "After all I am the-"

"Yeah yeah the prince of all sayings! Shut the fuck up already. WE GET IT!" Chichi cut off.

"Get your wench Kakorott! I can snap your neck by thumping it bitch!"

At once everyone tugged at the orb causing it to fall on the floor and detonate. Out of the orb a thick cloud of blue smoke filled the room.

"What the hell?!" Chichi coughed

"I knew" cough "coming here" cough "was a bad idea" Goku struggled to say

"Shut the fuck up Kakerott!" Vegeta coughed.

Finally all the smoke cleared. The first thing everyone could see was Krillin. He was still very bald with a much more... Curvaceous... Body. Chichi instantly busted out laughing directing everyone's attention to Krillin.

"What?" Said Krillin looking around behind him to see what tho commotion was about but found nothing.

"Look in the mirror cue ball!" Vegeta laughed hysterically.

"Haha yeah Krillin! Or should we call you Krilla" Goku laughed

Krillin looked down at his new body and frowned then he looked at his friends and laughed at what he saw.

"Maybe you guys should all take Vegeta's advice!" He laughed " or should I say Vegina, Goka, and Chico" Krillin laughed uncontrollably.

Everyone looked down at their bodies and were all horrified.

"How the hell am I supposed to become king with a damn woman's body!" Vegeta yelled.

"Ha! Your boobs are bigger than Bulma's now Vegeta" Krillin laughed

"What the fuck did you say to me about my woman?! I will still kill you cue ball!" Vegeta rages

Krillin immediately shrunk back. "Nothing"

"You know what we have to do you guys" chichi sighed

"No.. You don't mean" Goku said looking like he was about to faint of terror

"Don't be such a bitch Kakerott. Just because you're in the body of a woman doesn't mean you have to act like one." Vegeta put his hands on his hips but then quickly removed them. "Let's just go find Bulma." He grumbled while walking off.

**A/N: Sooooooooo, what do you think? Please review!**

**Vegeta: You made me a woman?! I should kill you for this!**

**Me: Vegeta i'm tired and have no time for you *leaves***

**Vegeta:Don't walk away from me woman!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** It is officially winter break and I plan on dropping 7 new chapters this week. I hope you guys like this one. Remember to review! It's the only way I know what I'm doing wrong! Thanks for the support and I love you all. Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything I would have dropped out of school a very long time go ;)

Vegeta, who now looked a lot like his twin sister Vega, minus the green eyes, made his way towards the training rooms with the rest of the gender reversed crew behind him, knowing that they would all have to face the wrath of Bulma Briefs.

"Just let me go in. You all stay out here" Vegeta commanded while subconsciously flipping his now long luscious hair, causing the rest of the group to burst out laughing. "Shut up you imbeciles! Don't get too use to this. I plan on being out of this body as soon as possible!" Vegeta proceeded into the training room where he found 18 coaching Bulma on powering up.

Vegeta cleared his throat earning the attention of 18 and Bulma.

"We're kind of in the middle of something right now Vega, fill free to come back later when we're no longer in here." Said Bulma trying to re-concentrate.

"Who do you think you're talking to woman?" Vegeta said outraged.

"Excuse me?" Bulma snapped her eyes open. "You may be Vegeta's sister, but don't go crazy thinking you talk to me like he does. I BARELY tolerate it from him and I will be damned if I take it from his sister too!" Bulma glared, starting to get a better look of "Vega". Bulma instantly noticed that something was not right. "Wait a second… You aren't Vega. I know those dark brown eyes. VEGETA!? You guys went into my lab didn't you! I knew I should not have trusted you all enough to do as I asked. Speaking of which, where are the other rule breaking rebels?" Bulma's glare intensified. If looks could kill, Vegeta would be dead right now.

"Everyone get in here." Vegeta called to those waiting in the hallway.

When they entered the room, neither Bulma nor 18 could contain their laughter. There stood a taller, more muscular version of chichi with a 5 O'clock shadow, a much curvier version of Krillin who still happened to be bald, and lastly a very curvy version of Goku who had much longer hair and delicate features. Chichi was practically busting out of her female Saiyan armor, Goku's was falling off of him, and Krillin happened to just fill his out a bit more.

"LOOK AT YOU GUYS!" Bulma was crying with laughter. "This is exactly what happens when you all don't listen to me." She said falling over in laughter.

"Hey Krill, I think we might have to break up. Bald ladies aren't exactly my cup of tea" 18 balled.

Chichi was growing more and more irritated by the second. "Alright, hardy har har. Laugh it up you two. Bulma can you fix this?"

Bulma slowly recovered from her laugh attack, whipping her eyes of her laugh induced tears. "And exactly why should I do that? You guys got what you deserved for disobeying me. I think you should figure it out for yourselves, what do you think 18?"

"I think that sounds about right." 18 smirked.

"Pleaseeeee Bulma?" Goku begged. "My dad is gonna be really mad at me if I'm a girl. Plus if you keep Vegeta a girl, you'd be dating a girl; which makes you a lesbian." Said Goku, feeling as though his logic was quite sound.

Everyone decided to just ignore Goku's comment.

"Look woman, you and I both know that you are going to change us back. So just get on with it before father sees me this way."

Bulma frowned at Vegeta's rudeness, especially since he was clearly in the wrong.

"Here's an idea" Bulma smirked. "I will change you back ONLY if you say sorry and admit to being wrong for going in my lab in the first place"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "The prince of all Saiyans is never wrong, and he certainly never apologizes."

"Have it your way 'Geta. Just remember that YOU need MY help. Not the other way around." She smiled triumphantly.

Chichi was growing quite tired of this. She could not take being a man much longer, or her boyfriend being a woman for that matter. It was all too strange for her, and chichi had high tolerance for strange. She was on an alien planet learning how to fly and fight just so she could stay with her alien boyfriend! How much weirder could it get?

"Please Bulma? We were wrong for going into your lab. Can you please just change us back?" Chichi pleaded.

"Nope, no can do Chi! It's got to be the prince of arrogance who apologizes. That's the only way I'll do it. So in the meantime, enjoy your new genders" Bulma laughed while making her way out of the room.

The room was silent as everyone took in what just happened.

"Well nice going Vegeta. Now she really won't help us. Why don't you just swallow your stupid pride and apologize?"

"Watch who you are talking to cue ball, I could kill you right now with my bare hands. The prince of all Saiyans does not and will not apologize!" Vegeta frowned deeply.

Goku started laughing hysterically causing everyone in the room to stare oddly at him. Vegeta was starting to grow more and more irritated with the taller Saiyan.

"What the hell is so funny Kakerott?"

Goku continued to laugh "It's just that... you called yourself the prince of all Saiyans when technically… You're the PRINCESS of all Saiyans!" Goku fell on the floor only laughing harder.

"Shut the fuck up Kakerott. I have had enough of all of you imbeciles." With that vegeta angerly left the training room.

Goku was still on the floor laughing and the atmosphere began to grow awkward.

"Goku get up. As hilarious as Vegeta's situation may be to you, remember that we are also in the that situation and need to be putting our efforts towards convincing Bulma to help us." Chichi awkwardly worded. That sentence didn't come out as smoothly as she'd like.

"Oh yeah… I almost forgot that I was a girl. But it might be fun to have boobs for a while." Goku laughed before Chichi slapped him. "OW! Sorry" Goku rubbed his face.

"Well at least you two are still opposite genders." 18 said dryly. "Sorry dear, but I'm currently more attracted to Chichi than I am you." 18 sarcastically laughed while walking out of the room.

"18 wait, we can still make this work! I'm still the same Krillin!" Krillin followed her out the room trying to reason with her.

Goku and Chichi stared at each other awkwardly, not quite sure what to do. The whole situation in itself was just plain… awkward. They weren't quite sure if it was okay to still be attracted to each other. Goku thought it'd be best for him to break the silence.

"So… Chichi, even though I may be a girl I guess we can just try to ignore our changes in appearance for the time being…?" He awkwardly scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess I can do that. This is just all kind of weird to me…"

Goku smiled "It's weird to me too babe" He got up and started to walk towards Chichi. "But to me you are still the same person and I love you." He smiled goofily at her.

As big of an idiot as Goku could be at times, he sure knew exactly what to say when she needed to hear it. Goku grabbed Chichi by her newly manly waist out of habit and leaned up to kiss her. The kiss however, only lasted for like .3 second because it was just TOO weird.

"On second thought, perhaps we should cool it until we get changed back." He subconsciously twirled his hair.

Chichi slapped his hand away from his now long locks. "Yeah that's probably best." Chichi quickly backed out of the room.

Vegeta walked swiftly down the halls of the large palace. There had to be a way that he could reverse this himself without stooping down to the woman's level. Suddenly he bumped into a larger figure. It was 17.

"Vega! Hey babe, I've been looking for you!" 17 leaned in for a kiss only to be jawed by a very pissed off Vegeta.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"ME?! What the hell is wrong with you babe? Why would you punch me?!... Oh wait, did Kendall tell you about earlier? Look it was just one kiss. It meant nothing we just got caught up in the moment! I swear and I wou-"

"Will you shut the fuck up? I'm not Vega! It's Vegeta! Wait a second… you cheated on my sister with my own cousin? I ought to kill you where you stand!" Vegeta grabbed 17 by the collar of his armor lifting him high above the ground, still significantly strong in the temporary body. "Give me 1 reason why I shouldn't blow your head off weakling"

"Because it will break your sister's heart." 17 tried to reason. "Plus I didn't kiss Kendall, she kissed me! I want to tell her, I'm just trying to figure out how."

Vegeta lowered 17 back down to the ground. "You have until the end of this day to inform her. Then it will be my turn." Vegeta fully dropped him and walked away. Perhaps this new body of his was affecting his judgment skills. He normally would have just wasted 17 on the spot. Perhaps he should just apologize to the stupid woman. No, he could not. He was a prince and did not have to lower himself to such a thing!

"Hey Vega! Looking good" Winked a random guard. Vegeta backed up and proceeded to knock the guard out cold.

Screw it, he was just going to suck it up and apologize, he couldn't go another minute in this state. Vegeta concentrated to vide the woman's energy in the palace. She was in her lab.

Vegeta burst into Bulma's lab not bothering to knock. "Look woman, I apologize and was wrong for going into your damn lab. Are you happy?"

"Actually no" Bulma smirked "You have to say it in front of the others"

"Absolutely not! I did as you asked now hold up your part of the bargin!"

"I told you my terms Vegeta, if you aren't going to cooperate then you can see yourself to the door. I have a lot of work to do on my newest invention." She said while picking up blueprints.

"Fine." Vegeta snapped his fingers and in ran a palace servant who bowed waiting for orders. "Go retrieve 17, 18, cue ball, the banshee, and Kakerott. Bring them all here at once"

"Yes princess Vega." The servant bowed once more and left.

Bulma started to laugh at the name that the servant called Vegeta. Vegeta only glared harshly at her.

"Shut up woman." He crossed his arms and turned his nose up at her.

Bulma continued to laugh. "Hey, don't get mad at me because you look exactly like your sister now" she smiled

Vegeta was about to respond with a very smart remark when the rest of the gang came walking into the lab.

"Wow that was fast. Let me try something..." Bulma snapped her finger expecting on of the servants to come in. No one ever came. "Why the hell does this never work for me!"

"They only respond to royalty" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma just rolled her eyes. "Don't you have something you'd like to say to me in front of all our wonderful friends?" she smiled evilly.

"sorryforgoinginyoulab" He mumbled.

"Oh I'm sorry veggie, what was that? You'd think a prince would be a lot better-spoken." She put he hands on her hips smiling smugly at the prince.

"IM SORRY FOR GOING IN YOUR DAMN LAB! I WAS WRONG OK? NOW CHANGE US BACK DAMN IT!"

Bulma smiled sweetly. "Was that so hard?" Bulma said while taking out several beakers and test tubes.

Bulma began boiling some form of concoction in a tube while adding in other chemicals and spices. After about a half an hour, it was finally done.

"Now everyone take one sip." She said while passing the cure around to her friends. "It tastes awful by the way. Just a little warning"

Bulma's word was true. The potion tasted awful and it took them everything they had not to gag at the one sip that they took. It did however, do the trick. They all slowly morphed back to their original genders. Goku felt on his chest disappointed that his boobs were disappearing while chichi was happy that her feminine features were returning.

"You guys happy now? Good. Now get out my lab and do not come back unless you are invited by me." Said Bulma as she returned to her work.

Everyone did what she said, not wanting to ever experience what they had just went through ever again. Everyone except for Vegeta. He just stood there staring intently at the blue haired genius.

"Can I help you sir? I thought I told you to leave." Bulma smiled at her prince. Though she was secretly happy he didn't leave with the others. It had been a while since she had a moment with her prince.

"I think you're due for some punishment for testing the prince of all Saiyans." Vegeta smirked while walking closer to the blue haired beauty.

"Oh is that so?" Bulma smiled walking closer wrapping her arms around his neck.

Vegeta responded by wrapping his arms around her waist, leaning in to kiss her. The kiss started off regular but grew hungry. Vegeta ran his hands up and down Bulma's back. Every now and then he squeezed her waist. Bulma's hands were tangled in Vegeta's spiky dark hair. Vegeta's lips left Bulma's and started to trail down her neck. This caused Bulma to moan. Things were starting to get heated and Vegeta's hands started to roam. As his hands traveled south, Bulma realized how out of control things were doing and quickly pulled.

They were both breathing hard but other than that, no words were said. After a while Bulma decided to break the silence.

"I have a lot of work to do, your father wants me to build a few things for him." She smiled at him but she could tell he was slightly upset for her stopping them. "I'll see you after dinner alright?" Bulma winked at him.

Vegeta nodded and left the room only to run into none other than Turnipa, his technical betrothed.

"Hey there" She smiled seductively at him

Vegeta only proceeded to walk past her. The woman already left his sexually frustrated enough and he was trying to get to his quarters.

"Aren't you gonna stay to chat? We are going to be married someday. You might as well get to know me" She walked up wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Vegeta quickly removed her arms from around him but never turned around. "I am not going to marry you. No one tells the prince of all Saiyans who he will marry. I will choose my own bride. It will not be you." With that he continued on walking.

"You know I'm not sure why you want her." Said Turnipa, stopping Vegeta dead in his tracks. "The blue haired human. She's never gonna give you what you want. I could give you what you want. All you have to do is ask. Then maybe you won't be so… frustrated" She laughed and proceeded to walk away.

Vegeta did the same, not bothering to even respond to her comment.

**Dinner**

Dinner was oddly tense. Goku, Chichi, 18, Krillin, and Vega all had no idea why, but everyone else seemed to have a lot on their minds. Neither Vegeta's nor Goku's parents joined them at the dinner table tonight either.

"Alright… What's going on here? Why are you all acting so weird. Did something happen when we left Bulma's lab?" 18 asked bluntly. "Bulma, 17, Vegeta, Kendall? Care to explain?"

Vegeta ignored 18 "17, the day is just about over. Have you and Serpia come clean?"

17 looked over at Kendall worriedly. He wanted to tell Vega, he really did. He was just afraid to. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. The day had gone by so fast and he had officially ran out of time.

"No Vegeta, I didn't tell her." 17 Mumbled.

Vegeta glared at him "Well you leave me no choice then. Vega-"

"I kissed 17 during the infection game!" Kendall confessed cutting Vegeta off.

The room was dead silent with shock. No one really knew what to say. Kendall not only the cousin of both Vega and Vegeta, but she was also Vega's best friend. She had told her all of her feelings about 17 and exactly how she felt when he asked her out. Even if they moved kind of fast. Saiyan women were VERY territorial.

"How could you…" Vega said quietly "After all that I told you! HOW COULD YOU?" Vega was very angry. She hardly ever raised her voice.

"I'm sorry Vega.. I truly am. It was jus-"

"Just save it Serpia. I am not interested in hearing you out right now." Vega said angrily.

Kendall was stunned into silence. Vega never called her by her Saiyan name. Not unless she was really really angry.

"Did you kiss her back 17?"

"I-I did at first… But w-we stopped ourselves. We realized it was wrong. I'm so sorry Vega." 17 stuttered. He was very nervous.

"I've heard enough of this" Vega quickly got up and left the room.

"Vega wait… Please talk to me!" 17 got up and followed her out of the room.

Kendall was beginning to feel weird. Everyone was basically staring at her. She decided to get up and leave the room as well without saying a word.

"Wow… Heavy. Sorry I asked." 18 said dully.

The rest of dinner continued on in complete silence. No one dared to say another word.

After dinner Bulma made her way to Vegeta's room just as she promised. When she entered the room she found a shirtless Vegeta laying on his very large bed flipping through tv channels. She came in and sat next to him on the bed.

"Vegeta, I want to tell you something but I'm not sure how to say it so I'm just going to come right out and say it."

Vegeta turned off his tv giving Bulma his full attention.

"Okay… Here goes nothing. I'm not ready to have sex Vegeta. I want to wait. And I overheard your entire conversation with Turnipa and I was thinking maybe she's right. I'm not exactly ready to give you what you want. So if you want to leave me for her I completely understand." Bulma said, surprisingly all in one breath. Bulma had now understood what Chichi felt when she impulsively decided to have sex with Goku the other day. But Bulma couldn't bring herself to. She simply was not ready to go that far.

When she was done she got up to leave only to be stopped by Vegeta grabbing her arm. He turned her back to him only to see her looking slightly insecure. This was not the powerful woman he had grown accustomed to. Vegeta leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Stop being stupid woman."

"Gee Vegeta, how do you manage to be so rude yet say exactly what I need to hear at the same time." Bulma smiled at him leaning in for another kiss.

Vegeta pulled Bulma down to the large bed with him and clapped the lights off.

"Just go to sleep woman" He smirked.

Not another word was said. They just drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: ****Well there you have it! Tell me what you think. I want you guys to ~VOTE~ should Vega forgive 17 or should she kick him to the curb! What would YOU do? I'd like to know. So please review for me. I really appreciate your feedback :p**

**Vegeta: She better not forgive him**

**Me: It's not your decision. Its alllll up to the readers!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**** Hey guys! I back again, just trying to stick to my promise. I will keep updating as long as you keep reviewing! Speaking of which, the people have spoken! I'm gonna make him squirm for a bit. Thank you for your feedback ;) now ooooon with the story!**

**Disclaimer:**** I am 16 and broke. 'nuff said.**

Bulma woke up wrapped in Vegeta's arms. She laid there awake pretending to be asleep, wanting to just enjoy the moment. It's funny how he could be a rude and stuck up bastard to everyone else, but so caring when he was alone with her. Bulma smiled to herself at that thought.

"Get your lazy ass up woman. I know you are awake. We're going to the school today. No more slacking off. Its gonna take you a lot more effort to become an elite, since you were such a weak human in the first place." Vegeta said, while getting out of his bed and making his way toward his personal shower.

Spoke too soon on that one, she thought to herself. Even though Vegeta was back to his usual self she still couldn't help but smile. She would never forget what happened last night.

"Don't just sit there woman! Go get ready." Vegeta yelled from his shower.

Bulma sighed and got up. She needed to get her day started, and this was going to be a long day. She was trying really hard, and had even been putting in extra training. Yet she was still not catching on to this whole fighting thing as quickly as Chichi. She honestly wasn't sure how she would become an elite at the end of the semester. She knew that Chichi could do it, but she wasn't all too sure about herself. Why couldn't just being a genius be enough for this stupid race? What was with them and their dying need to be strong?

"Helloooooooo, earth to Bulma!" Said Chichi snapping Bulma out of her thoughts.

She was so consumed with her thoughts she didn't even realize that she had already arrived to her destination.

"Oh umm, I was just thinking about some things." Bulma said while walking towards her closet, which basically had the same outfit in different colors. She decided to go with the black spandex and blue and black armor for today. "Oh um you should probably get ready. We've got school." Bulma said while walking towards the shower.

"School? I feel like we haven't been there in forever." Chichi yawned.

Bulma rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "It's only been like a day Chi."

"Hmmm, yesterday was one long ass day then."

**Breakfast**

Everyone minus Kendall, Vega, and 17 entered the large dining hall for breakfast. Everyone was going about their day like normal. As if something very awkward didn't take place in this very room last night. They thought it'd be best not to talk about it, everyone except for Chichi.

"So, are we all just gonna pretend that nothing happened here yesterday? I mean come on, Vega is being completely unreasonable." She said while cutting into her pancakes.

"Sorry Chi, but I have to disagree with you on that one. 17 was in the wrong for that one." Goku said without missing a beat on stuffing his face.

"What? How could you say that Goku, it was all Kendall's fault. SHE kissed HIM and poor 17 was just caught in a bad situation." Bulma snottily turned her nose up while eating a bowl of fruit.

"Here's a thought, WHO THE HELL CARES!" Said 18, obviously getting increasingly more annoyed with the conversation about her brothers situation. 18 didn't understand why her friends cared so much. She honestly felt like it was none of their business and they shouldn't have an opinion.

"That's really insensitive 18. How could you not care about your own brother?" Said Krillin.

18 glared harshly at Krillin. "Oh shut up cue ball."

"Don't talk to me like that." Krillin glared right back. Who knew he had the balls?

18 didn't respond. They just sat there glaring at each other. The air grew very tense. Everyone was used to Bulma and Vegeta fighting; hell, even the occasional Goku and Chichi fight. 18 and Krillin never fought. Krillin was always too much of a wuss to fight 18 on anything and when he did actually disagree, 18 never cared enough to actually argue. What everyone else didn't realize is that 18 really cared about her brother and didn't appreciate everyone in his business.

Right at that moment 17 conveniently entered the room.

"Hey guys… did I miss something? It's oddly quiet in here." 17 was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"NOPE! Everything is fine. We better get going. Don't want to be late." Said Bulma wanting to get away from the tension.

18 brushed passed Krillin not even looking at him. The fly to school was silent, which was strange. The two never got this way, so no one was used to it.

**Combat Class**

Bulma and Chichi were in the middle of the floor stretching, getting ready for their sparring match.

"So Bulma, what do you think about the whole 17 and Vega thing completely?"

"Well… to be honest I'm on 17's side 100%. This whole thing is Kendall's fault and I think Vega needs to see that and forgive 17 already."

Chichi nodded in agreement. As if on cue Kendall entered the gym and started to head their way.

"Hey guys, according to your teacher, I am going to be training you two for now on. Pretty great huh? It was my idea. I thought it'd be easier since we live together and all." Kendall said eagerly not even picking up on the negative vibes the two were sending her.

Bulma stood up from stretching and rolled her eye. "Mhm. That's great Kendall." She said her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Let's just get this over with, alright?"

Kendall was confused but continued on with their lesson anyways. She knew why they'd be cold towards her. Bulma didn't like her in the first place and all she did was give her a reason. After training Bulma went to catch up with Vegeta. Which was quite hard because Vegeta had a crowd of suck ups around him at all times, being a prince and all. That never ceased to annoy her.

"Excuse me, get out of my way, ugh don't tough me" said Bulma pushing past the crowd of people.

"And who do you think you are to push past us? Weakling." said one of the groupies.

"I happen to be Bulma Briefs, smartest person in the whole damn universe, his girlfriend, and maybe even your future queen. NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" She was really getting sick of this. You'd think those skanks would know who she was by now.

The girl quickly moved out of Bulma's way. She may be physically weak compared to all these Saiyans, but man could she intimidate someone.

"Hey babe" Bulma smiled and leaned in for a kiss but quickly stopped herself when she noticed all the people still around just staring at them. It was getting really creepy. "Can you get rid of them?"

With a simple wave of the hand, all of the people scurried off just leaving Bulma and Vegeta in the hall.

"Now that's more like it" Bulma smirked. "I could get used to this kind of power. I can't wait to have people worshiping the very ground I stand on, AS THEY SHOULD." Bulma flipped her long hair, causing her to ungracefully trip. Luckily Vegeta caught her.

"I did that on purpose!" She tried to recover. Vegeta merely rolled his eyes. He didn't buy her little act at all. "So 'Geta, where do you stand with the whole 17, Vega, Kendall, triangle thing?"

"What are you talking about woman?" Vegeta was pretty annoyed with the subject and the human's petty need to gossip.

"I mean who's side are you on. Duhhhh."

"I truly do not give a shit. It is my own sister's fault for choosing to want to be with that weakling rather than her betrothed in the first place." Vegeta frowned. "Vega is also stupid for not just killing the son of a bitch and punishing Kendall."

"Woah woah woah. Let's back track for a second. Don't forget that you are going against your father's wishes to be with a "weakling". So that is completely hypocritical. Unless you're trying to subtlety tell me that you don't want to be with me because I didn't leave my damn planet just to be dumped! Also while I do agree that Kendall should be punished I hardly think that 17 deserves to die! It is SO not his fault!"

"You sound like a complete idiot with biased feelings. Those two idiots are both at fault. Vega is the victim that should be retaliating. And our arranged marriage situation is completely different from Vegas. Not that it's your business!"

"I AM A GENIUS! I can never sound like an idiot! How DARE you say it isn't my business! As your girlfriend this has PLENTY to do with me if we are going to be together in the future. You are being a hypocrite and you know it!" Bulma glared daggers at him getting increasingly upset. She didn't like where this was going.

"What goes one with me, my sister, and father, is NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!" Vegeta glared right back at her.

"You know what I think Vegeta? I think you are a coward. You are afraid that if your twin isn't as perfect as you THINK you are, it will taint your image. That's why you want her to just obey daddy while you rebel for the same reasons' which also makes you a hypocrite! You always call everyone weak but you are pretty damn weak yourself! In more ways than one! I'm not even talking about the fact that Goku is stronger than you'll ever be!" Bulma knew she had gone too far with that one, but none the less, stood her ground.

Things Vegeta hated the most were being wrong, being called a coward, weak, stupid, or a hypocrite. In his very egotistical mind he was flawless. He hated when someone challenged that. Even Bulma, could cross the line.

At this point Vegeta was furious. Partly because he knew that she was right. He would however, never in a million years admit that to her. Vegeta walked dangerously close so that their faces were inches apart Bulma showed no sign of fear, one thing he hated and loved about her.

"Listen here woman, you better watch who you are talking to and remembers who's planet you are currently on. Or next time I may not let it slide. Do you understand me?" Vegeta said in a low dangerous tone while getting closer making Bulma subconsciously back up until she hit a wall. "I said do you understand me." He said a little louder.

Bulma said nothing. All she did was stand there and glare at him. She attempted to push past him but he was far too heavy. "Get out of my face Vegeta" She said with so much venom it could have killed a snake.

"Or what." He responded now getting so close to the point where he was crushing her. He was so angry he didn't even notice.

"GET OFF OF ME VEGETA!" She yelled in his face "You're CRUSHING me!" she said still trying to look angry but at that point she really couldn't breathe.

At this realization Vegeta snapped out of his anger. As strong as a woman she was, he had forgotten how truly fragile she was.

"Woman, I-"

"Whatever Vegeta. I am EXTREMELY late for my next class" She walked away without a second glance.

Man, that escalated quickly. She thought to herself. All she did was ask a stupid question. Who knew it would ruin her own relationship. It was strange because Vegeta had not been THAT hostile towards her since the very beginning of their relationship. Which made her think, perhaps she had gone too far.

"Where the hell are my friends? Can't they sense power levels? Surly they'd be wondering why such a beautiful genius as myself would be this late to class. Now they will be swarming me for gossip, but they will need to get their fix from someone else. Gossip is so beneath me." Bulma smiled to herself but then frowned "Wait, who the hell am I talking to?."

Little did Bulma know was that her friends were pre occupied with their own problems to even worry about here being late to class.

"Goku, must we really sneak in the lunch room? Lunch is in an hour!" Said Chichi, slightly irritated with her boyfriend.

"Nooooo Chichi I'm hungry now. I think I'll die if I don't eat. I only got 23 pancakes this morning! That's barely a snack." He whined.

"How the hell are you so fit? You should be 3,000 pounds by the way you eat! Alien or not, that is some complete bullshit."

Goku laughed at this. "Actually Cheech, since I am not a human my metabolism is much faster than yours causing me to burn fat at a much higher rate. Plus my sparing today in Advanced Combat with Vegeta today burned precisely 7 thousand 8 hundred and 53 point 5 calories so it's as if I never ate anything at all." Goku smiled sheepishly.

"I… have no words. How do you even know all of that?"

Goku opened up the cafeteria fridge "Psh, I'm not an idiot chichi. I know things." Goku rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Chichi decided to just let that one go and not question him any further on it. "Hey Goku, why did you disagree with me with the whole 17, Vega, and Kendall love triangle thing?"

"Well it's really simple Chi." He said while biting into one of his 3 dozen sandwiches, that were probably for everyone. "He should have never put himself in the situation. If you kiss back you lose."

Chichi shook her head at his logic "No, Vega should cut him some slack. Kendall kissed him! Its not his fault he kissed back."

"Hmmmm, well when you put it that way I guess I agree with you. If a girl as pretty as Kendall kissed me, I'd kiss back." Goku said without thinking.

"Wait! You'd just cheat on me?! It's different for them because they JUST started going out. You and I have been together for years! Not okay." Chichi quickly stormed out of the lunchroom.

"Chi wait!" Goku called after her, while still eating. "I didn't mean it that way!" he sighed deeply. "I would go after her but I'm too hungry. She probably needs her space. Yep I'll give her space." Goku stood up and looked around him. "Who am I talking to?

**After School Back at the Palace**

It was official. All of the couples were mad at each other. No one was speaking and it was beginning to make everything uncomfortable in the palace. The guys swore that all the girls were on their periods, which only pissed them off further, and the girls just decided that the boys were just stupid.

Not knowing that the problem she caused, caused all of these problems, she decided to invite all of the couples down to the therapy room in the palace to talk to the therapist. They all didn't want to go at first and no one was going to show up but it had gotten so bad that King Vegeta himself was sick of their bickering and made them all go.

When the couples got there they didn't even give the therapist a chance to get a word in. Bulma just dove right in and started the discussion.

"Look vegeta, I am sorry for what I said to you. I know I went too far. I don't even care whose side you're on involving the triangle alright?"

"You should be sorry woman" Vegeta smirked, causing everyone in the room to give him dirty disapproving looks. Bulma apologizing to anything was rare. "Like I care what you clowns think!" everyone continued to glare at him. "ALRIGHT FINE! I shouldn't have gotten rough with you and said my arranged marriage isn't your business. I never cared about that triangle shit in the first place. Now all of you leave me the hell alone!" Vegeta angrily crossed his harms. Deep down he kind of did care a little about what they thought

Bulma gave him a knowing smile. She knew he never meant to hurt her. Vegeta glared at her but then gave her a small smirk. They had a really weird system.

"Alright this is good" said the therapist. "Who's ne-"

"Shut up" Said 18 silencing the therapist. "Why are you even in here?"

"What the hell is your problem 18? She's just doing her job!" Krillin yelled angrily at her. "You don't care about anybody or anyone's feelings! All you do is find shit to complain about or express how much you don't care about something!" Krillin snapped as if he had that one building up for a long time.

"Can you stop menstruating for 5 minutes." 18 yawned.

"That's exactly what I am talking about! For example how could you not care about your own brothers situation!"

"SHUT UP!" this had been eating at her all day. "Of course I care! What I don't get is why you people care so much! You'll do anything to make a problem about yourself by picking sides and trying to justify someone else's mistakes for them! Well here's some news for all of you, ITS NOT ABOUT YOU! Sp why don't you all worry about your own relationship!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. 18 hardly ever raised her voice. So when she did it was quite terrifying. That's when everyone realized that 18 was right. They were simply making the problem about themselves. There's something about a therapy room with a therapist scared into silence that really gets people to talk.

"I'm sorry 18" Krillin looked down ashamed.

"Shut up cue ball" She smirked then leaned in to kiss him.

Seeing this PDA made the others think… Was it awkward for 18 to hug and kiss Krillin? Since he's so small she has to sit on her knees to be at a comfortable height distance.

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Goku announced about to make a grand apology to chichi shat she really didn't deserve. She truly overreacted.

"Shut up and kiss me." Chichi leaned in and kissed Goku deciding to skip the whole process. Goku didn't complain and decided to just go with it.

As all the couples started to make out and the therapist awkwardly watched, 17 saw this as an opportunity to try and straighten things out with Vega.

"Look Vega… Words cannot express how sorry I am. I'm not gonna blame Kendall cause I know I'm at fault too. The most I can do is let you know how sorry I am and that I really care about you and hoe that you give mw a chance… So what do you say?

**A/N: ****So I still haven't decided to if they should get back together or not. So I would like you all to vote once more on what you think her answer should be. Thank you for your support and you know I appreciate feedback! REVIEW ;)**


End file.
